kyle xy unfeatured
by mehr03
Summary: it takes off after season 3 and its a Kessie fic ...
1. Chapter 1

Jessie entered Kyle's room and found him sitting at his desk doing some work on his laptop. She wanted to talk to him yet was unsure how to begin. Since the time that Kyle has known Cassidy was his brother he had been completely withdrawn. Jessie had respected his unspoken wish and had not attempted to talk to him. But now it had been three days and Jessie by nature was getting a bit impatient.

"I know you are here Jessie" suddenly said Kyle in a tired voice thus snapping Jessie out from her thoughts.

"Well am glad to know that you have finally decided to talk. The others were worried about you"

"I know that and am sorry about it but I needed some time after what happened that day" said Kyle almost to himself. He then looked at Jessie and the latter was almost tempted to cry on seeing the anguish and pain in Kyle's eyes. But then another face appeared before Jessie, the face of Cassidy and the young girl felt such a rush of pain and hatred that she almost shuddered. Of course Kyle was able to sense her emotions as they were connected. A fleeting look passed through Kyle's face but it was gone before Jessie could analyse it.

"He is my brother Jess" said Kyle in a sad tone. Jessie had a heated retort for that but she managed to swallow it and said in a calm voice.

"Well I suggest you go downstairs ... we will talk about it later."

She saw relief in Kyle's eyes and was almost tempted to hit him but she restricted herself. She started counting mentally in her head and only stopped when Kyle went into the Trager's kitchen. She sighed to herself. It was not that she did not understand Kyle's point of view but it was a bit difficult not to feel hatred for the person who killed her mother even if the murderer happened to be the brother of the person she loved.

"Life is so complicated" she thought wistfully.

xxxxxxx

Kyle felt a bit guilty for behaving that way with Jessie but he had no option. He did not know what to say and was almost afraid to mention Cassidy's name. He was relieved when she suggested that he went downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

On entering the kitchen Kyle found Nicole preparing dinner. Kyle cleared his throat and greeted her tentatively.

"Hi. Shall I help you prepare diner"

Nicole turned around and smiled gently at him. She was extremely glad and relieved that he was no longer scooped up in his room. She had been greatly worried about him but knew better than to disturb him when he was not ready.

"Hey Kyle don't worry am almost finished with dinner…so do you want to talk about it" she asked in a concerned voice.

Before Kyle could answer Lori burst into the kitchen complaining how Josh was a jerk. Josh trailed behind her and playfully punched her arm. They both saw Kyle and immediately stopped their bickering.

"Nice to see you joining the living dude" Josh said with a smirk.

"Don't be so daft Josh…how are you Kyle?" asked Lori while grabbing an apple.

"Am fine and am really sorry about my recent behaviour …I was feeling really confused and uncertain" he answered in a guilty voice. Now that he was talking to them he realised how much he had been shutting them out and was feeling guilty about that. He knew that they loved him a lot and were concerned about him. Apparently Jessie must have told them all about Cassidy and his mother for they were not asking him questions and he was really grateful for that. He was not yet ready to deal with the discovery that Cassidy was his brother.

Josh just grinned at him while Nicole and Lori hugged him. Kyle was really grateful to them for their understanding and soon enough the kitchen was filled by their laughter and conversations. For a brief period Kyle forgot about his problems and felt protected and loved.

Xxxxxxx

Jessie was in her room when she heard them laughing from the kitchen. She was glad that Kyle was being his normal self again yet she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. She knew she could join them and that the Tragers had accepted her as a part of the family but she was not yet that comfortable with them. Josh was easy and occasionally played video games with her and enlisted her help for winning competitions. Lori was ok as long as she doesn't make her angry though her remarks were quite sarcastic sometimes. But Jessie knew that deep down Lori has forgiven her for attacking her and that she was quite a nice person. Nicole was always there for advices and guidance but Jessie really liked Stephen the most. He was interesting to talk to and never reproached her and Jessie really liked playing scrabble with him. Then her thoughts turned to Kyle and a sigh escaped from her lips. He was simply an angle. He was always there for her and for that Jessie was always grateful. She had thought that maybe Kyle would love her after the kiss they had shared in the kitchen but Nicole had dashed away that hope and Jessie's hopes had further decreased when Kyle had shut her out and had agreed to Nicole's request that they should consider well before having a relationship and Kyle had said that the kiss incident would never happen again. There was also the fact that Amanda still held a special place in Kyle's heart and now that Amanda knew everything about Kyle for the Tragers had decided that she deserved to know the truth she would surely try to win him back after all she had warned Jessie. The latter had been beyond hurt when on learning that Cassidy was Kyle's brother. How could that creep be related to Kyle was beyond Jessie's understanding and disgust. She had thought that she would take revenge for her mother's murder with Kyle's help but now the task seemed almost impossible. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered Sarah. She had finally discovered that her mother was alive but she was snatched away from her too soon. She would never see her again. The tears streamed down faster and the pain in her heart was almost unbearable.

"No I will not accept defeat. Cassidy need to pay for what he has done to my mother. I won't kill him but I will make him rue the day he crossed my path with or without Kyle's help" she said to herself in a determined voice

She continued to cry and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie walked silently to her English class. She was lost in her thoughts. She had woken up early today and had reached school without accompanying the Tragers and Kyle. She was really afraid to talk to Kyle. Conversation had been strained between them last night during dinner. Both were avoiding each other but she knew this couldn't go on forever and she had to admit it hurt not to talk to Kyle.

_He is the only one like me and understands me. __Jessie thought sadly._

Sighing she entered the class. Her eyes automatically searched for Kyle but the latter was sitting with Amanda. Courageously ignoring the sudden feeling of jealousy and pain she searched for a vacant seat. Kyle had of course sensed her for he turned towards her direction and gave her a slight smile. She forced herself not to glare at him and Amanda and smiled back. She soon found a seat to her relief and sat down besides a newcomer whose name Jessie didn't know. The new student was a blonde girl with warm grey eyes. She turned towards Jessie and gave her a polite smile. Despite her sadness and worries Jessie smiled back.

"Hi. I am Kim Sanders and a newcomer." said the blonde in a friendly tone.

"Hey nice meeting you am Jessie Emerson"

They continued to chat until the arrival of the teacher. Jessie was extremely glad for having met Kim. The latter was really friendly and easy to talk with. It was difficult to make friends for a pod child and Jessie was no exception. She didn't have much friends except for Kyle and Tragers. But it was nice and easy to talk to Kim. They talked about school and even Kim's boyfriend. Unfortunately both shared only English classes but Jessie promised to meet her for lunch. For the rest of the class Jessie tried to ignore Kyle and Amanda but it was proving to be difficult. She often spotted Kyle smiling warmly to Amanda. Soon class was over and Jessie left with Kim without looking at Kyle.

xxxxxx

Soon it was lunch time. Jessie hurried towards the campus and in her haste bumped into someone. A pair of strong arms reached out and steadied her. A pleasant tingle went through Jessie and she knew beforehand that it was Kyle. Sure enough Jessie straightened herself to look into Kyle's green eyes which were shining with amusement at her clumsiness. Jessie couldn't help but blush a little and smiled at him tentatively.

"You seem in a hurry Jess. Are you that hungry?" asked Kyle in a warm tone.

Jessie was relieved to find that he was no longer talking to her awkwardly. He still had his arms around her and Jessie treasured this moment.

"Not really but I have to meet my friend for lunch." She answered brightly.

Kyle noticed her enthusiasm and couldn't help but ask her.

"Who is that friend of yours?"

"Oh you don't know her. Her name is Kim and she is a new student. I met her in the English class"

"I am glad for you Jessie. You deserve to have more friends"

Jessie gave him a dazzling smile. Kyle continued to look at her until someone discreetly coughed thus interrupting them. It was Amanda and she didn't look too happy at their close proximity. Kyle immediately released Jessie's arms and gave Amanda a slightly guilty smile. Jessie noticed this and groaned inwardly. _Why did he have to act so guilty and damn Amanda for interrupting them. _


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda hastily arranged her features into a polite mask. She gave Jessie a smile which did not reach her eyes. Jessie just rolled her eyes which caused Kyle to frown at her.

"Hey Amanda" greeted Kyle

"Hi Kyle" she replied in a sweet voice. She then turned towards Jessie and asked in a fake bright tone.

"Hey Jessie did you already have lunch?"

"No" she replied shortly. The brunette was not interested to indulge in fake conversation with Kyle's precious Amanda. She knew that that the blonde was pretending for the sake of Kyle. She was aware both of them were looking at her in an odd way. Amanda shared a look with Kyle and shrugged her shoulders as if to say _don't say I didn't try. _Kyle gave Jessie a reproachful look. Jessie just gave him an icy stare and said flatly.

"Am getting late for lunch Kim must be waiting for me".

Before they could reply Jessie turned around and was already making her way towards Kim.

Kyle watched her retreating back with a defeated look. He then turned towards Amanda and asked her about her day. Within minutes both were engrossed in talking and laughing. Kyle decided that he would talk to Jessie later.

Xxxxxxxx

Jessie sat down besides Kim and immediately started eating her lunch. Kim looked at her with amusement and said teasingly.

"Hmmm…someone is in a crappy mood".

She earned a glare from Jessie but then she gave her a half-hearted smile.

"You won't believe it."

Kim could see that her friend was sad and asked hesitantly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jessie gave her a sad smile but said nothing and Kim did not force her. They both ate their lunch in silence. After a few minutes Jessie cleared her throat to get her attention. She then proceeded to narrate her unrequited love for Kyle who loved Amanda. Kim listened to her patiently.

"Oh jess am so sorry for you…I don't think that I like Amanda" she added thoughtfully.

Jessie laughed at her admission and said in a fake serious tone.

"Don't say anything wrong about her. She is Kyle's precious Amanda"

"Oh whatever. Kyle seemed to be too good for her and it's a bit tragic that he has fallen for her" wailed Kim dramatically. Both laughed. Jessie continued their joke.

"Not to mention She Who Shall Not Be Named has also made it clear to me that she intends to gain him back. Poor me."

Both burst out laughing. Jessie temporarily forgot about her problems.


	5. Chapter 5

_**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.**__**I WAS A BIT BUSY.**_

Kyle sat down but did not immediately start eating his lunch. He was surprised and a bit hurt when Jessie had given him an icy look. He inwardly groaned with frustration. _How could one possibly like two girls at one time? _He glanced sideways at Amanda noticing her cute features and he smiled slightly _but is she the one for him? _He wished he could sort out his feelings for both of them. He had fallen for Amanda the moment he had seen her but circumstances had also brought him closer to Jessie. He felt safe and happy with Amanda but with Jessie it was completely different. He felt excited and alive. Hours passed with her seemed minutes. He became aware the Amanda was talking to him. He forced himself not to think about Jessie and gave Amanda an apologetic smile.

"So what do you plan to do for weekend?" enquired Amanda. Kyle thought for a moment then answered politely.

"Nothing special"

"So how are things with Jessie and Cassidy?" she asked in a cautious voice.

Kyle sighed tiredly. He just did not know what to do. He had tried half-heartedly to contact Cassidy but the latter was not to be found. There was so many questions unanswered and he was really tired with all these problems in his life. He was also aware that Jessie was a bit wary of him and that hurt him a bit. He knew of the countless times Jessie had cried but couldn't bring himself to comfort her knowing that he was partly responsible for her plight in a way. Amanda coughed to remind him about her presence. Before he could answer her though, they were joined by Declan. Kyle greeted him gladly. The tri were all talking about school stuff when suddenly Kyle sensed Jessie's feelings. Wondering what had caused her to be so happy he searched for her and soon found her sitting with her new friend. She looked really happy and was laughing at the new girl's comments. He was really happy that she had made a new friend yet some part of him wished that he was the one laughing with her. He frowned at that thought and continued to survey Jessie. Amanda was deep in conversation with Declan. Suddenly Jessie turned her head and her eyes clashed with that of Kyle's ones. Her smile faltered a bit and she blushed slightly due to Kyle's intense stare. After a few seconds both looked away but not before Kyle gave her a warm smile.

Xxxxx

Jessie turned away from Kyle. She had been surprised by his intense look and she desperately hoped he had noticed her blush when he had smiled warmly at her. She became aware of Kim's scrutiny and turned towards her. She was looking at Kyle and then turned towards Jessie with a satisfied smug look on her face.

"Oh my God Jess you haven't told me that Kyle is that gorgeous. You are so lucky. Maybe I will stand a chance" said Kim teasingly. Jessie only smiled and said with mock severity.

"Now don't you go falling for him. Its bad enough he is sandwiched between two girls. So you better hunt for other boys and besides if my memory is good you already have a boyfriend"

Kim was about to answer when she noticed someone behind Jessie. She just stayed silent.

"What? Don't tell me that you have accepted defeat so soon" continued Jessie but then noticed Kim's attention behind her. She turned around to find a smiling boy.

"Hey Kim. And you are?" the boy added questioningly to a surprised Jessie.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim jumped from her seat and hugged the boy. He was a quite good-looking boy with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He laughed and kissed Kim. By now Jessie knew that the boy was Kim's boyfriend. They both turned towards a smiling Jessie. Kim then proceeded to introduce him.

"Hey Jess this is Nick Hunter, my boyfriend. Nick this is my new friend Jessie Emerson"

Nick gave Jessie a friendly smile and held out his hand for her to shake while tugging Kim closer to him. Jessie smile back at him and shook his hand.

"Hmmm so you are the reason why Kim was not available for me." He complained teasingly.

"Your mistake. You should have hidden her." Jessie teased back

Jessie was rather surprised by the fact that she was comfortable with Nick. She was always a bit wary and guarded with strangers. Maybe it was because Nick was very friendly and not to mention funny. Within minutes he made the girls laugh with his witty anecdotes. It was also clear that he was really in love with Kim. His eyes would light up every time she smiled and talked. Jessie watched them and really hoped that they would always remain together. Nick also managed to draw Jessie into the conversations so that she was not left out for which she was grateful. The day ended well for Jessie. She had made two new friends and had not been labelled as a weirdo.

xxxxxx

Kyle sat in his tub and pondered over his problems. He just did not know what to do. It really hurt him that Sarah was murdered by his own brother and he had promised Jessie that he would help her avenge her mother's death. He was torn between two emotions. He wanted to deal with Cassidy harshly but on the other hand he also wanted to know his mother and brother. He also feared that if he went with the second option Jessie would never talk to him. His musings were interrupted with Amanda's heartbeats and sure enough there was a knock on his door and Amanda entered his room. She smiled at Kyle while the latter got up from the tub.

"Hey Amanda what's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to check on you. Are you OK?" She asked in a concerned voice.

Her warm smile and concern made him want to tell her his problems but he hesitated. He really did not want to bother her with his problems. Amanda sensed this and not wanting to miss the opportunity to comfort him said in an encouraging voice.

"You can tell me Kyle. I am your friend and I will always be there for you. Suppressing your problems and worries won't help you."

Kyle gave her a grateful smile and sat down. Amanda took a seat near him and gave him her full attention. Kyle poured out his conflicting feelings about Cassidy and his biological mother.

"I really don't know what to do. Should I help Jessie in her fight against my brother? Who is my biological mother? I only know her name." he completed with a heavy sigh.

Amanda patted his arm soothingly and then said in a small voice.

"I really think that before taking any decision you should meet your mother and Cassidy."

Kyle looked at her in surprise and then said in a strangled voice.

"Amanda you do know that Cassidy killed Jessie's mother. There is also the high probability that Grace is involved in this. I can't do this to Jessie. It won't be fair to her."

Amanda ignored her jealousy upon hearing Kyle's concern for Jessie and said calmly.

"But would it be fair to you not to know your real family. Are you really going to deny yourself this chance? I understand your anger towards Cassidy but what about Grace? She is your mother and if you want to meet her you will have to let aside your anger."

Kyle stayed silent. He really wanted to meet his mother. _What if Amanda was right? But would it be fair to Jessie?_ His heart lurched at these thoughts. He was more confused and uncertain now. He really needed to talk to Jessie about this _or should he?_

He could easily picture her reactions.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle took a deep breath and knocked upon Jessie's door. He was still debating whether to tell Jessie or not about Cassidy and his mother when she opened the door. Upon seeing him her smile widened and Kyle's heart lurched painfully. He imagined the same twinkling eyes becoming hard and cold after he would talk her. It was not something he was looking forward to. He snapped out of his musings when Jessie spoke.

"Hey. Are you just going to stand here and think?"

Kyle just smiled at her and entered her room. He took seat while Jessie remained standing.

"So what were you doing?" He asked politely.

"Nothing much. I was just reading a book" she replied in an equally polite voice. There were a few minutes of silence which was finally broken by Jessie.

"Look Kyle polite conversation won't get us anywhere. Do have something to say?" asked Jessie although she was suspicious that Kyle was here to talk about Cassidy. She was not yet ready to talk about his newly discovered family but she was not going to admit that. She saw him take a deep breath and knew what was coming next.

"Well am here to talk about Cassidy" he said slowly in an anxious tone as if afraid of her reaction.

"Big surprise" muttered Jessie under her breath but Kyle heard her anyways. He smiled slightly.

Kyle sighed and proceeded in a tired voice.

"What do you suggest we do Jess? I am running out of ideas of how to deal with these problems."

"How about we confront Cassidy about my mother's murder" she suggested sarcastically.

"Good idea" agreed Kyle not wanting to suffer her anger. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Amanda came to meet me and she suggested…" Kyle stopped talking after he noticed Jessie's reaction. _No, bringing up Amanda had definitely not been a good idea_. Jessie narrowed her eyes and asked in a dangerously calm voice. Kyle gulped slightly.

"Oh go on Kyle. I am all ears. So what did precious Amanda suggest?"

Kyle stayed silent not knowing how to rectify his mistake.

"I am still waiting" snapped Jessie impatiently.

He winced and cleared his throat. _I might as well get over it. The mistake is already done._ He thought inwardly.

"Well she suggests that I should meet Grace and Cassidy…you know to clear things up and to know more about her." He said anxiously not looking at her while inwardly chiding himself at his choice of words.

There was few minutes of stony silence during which Kyle gathered enough courage to watch Jessie's reaction and immediately wished he had not done so. Her face was a pure mask of fury and pain.

"Would you care to repeat that again?" She asked in a furious tone and then not bothering to wait for his answer continued.

"You do realise that _your brother_ killed Sarah who incidentally happened to be my mother. How could you suggest such a disgusting idea?" she was practically yelling at him now.

"I know Jessie but look at it from my point of view. I really want to know my mother. We cannot be sure if she is involved in all this. Amanda does have a point. I cannot deny myself a chance to get to know her. She is my biological mother after all." Kyle said in a desperate voice.

"And her son killed my mother and you want to get to know them better. Oh but of course only Princess Amanda would suggest such a stupid thing. After all her dearest ambition is to make my life a living hell" she countered back contemptuously.

"Why the hell are you dragging Amanda into this? She only gave me an advice and certainly did not force me to take this decision. That is not fair." He snapped back.

"Don't you dare lecture me on the concept of what is fair or not? Because believe me you are in no position to do so." She yelled back forcing herself not to cry.

"Do you think not allowing me to know my mother is just? I know it is hard for you but I am asking just one chance" he whispered the last part.

"What about Cassidy? What are you going to do about him? Don't forget you promise me to avenge my mother's death." She said in a broken voice.

"I know Jessie but he is my brother. Give me some time. We will surely make him admit his crime" he said uncertainly.

"Give you some time? Your brother snatched away my last hope of having a real family. I am so unfortunate that I didn't even get to know my mother properly. Ant the reason is your damn brother. Do whatever the hell you have to. Bond with your mother and brother. I don't give a damn. But don't expect me to help you in this" she said while the tears streamed down her face. She was so hurt and angry.

"Jess…" Kyle started but she interrupted him.

"Leave me alone Kyle." She whispered but Kyle remained in her room looking helplessly at her pained expression. All the fight had left her only the tears had remained.

She looked up and finding Kyle still in her room snapped.

"Get the hell out. Just leave me alone"

Kyle dejectedly opened the door and gave her one last look. Thinking that he was gone Jessie whispered.

"And I thought you were different"

Hearing this Kyle was crushed. He leaned back against the door. The pain in Jessie's eyes refused to go from his mind. For the first time in life he felt like a jerk.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days had passed since the confrontation between Kyle and Jessie. The latter was still angry with Kyle. The two were trying hard not to run into each other especially Jessie. Even the Tragers were aware of the tension between the two but did not know what to do. The most surprising fact is that Nicole supported Jessie. But she knew better than to refuse Kyle to meet his new-found family. She also feared that she will lose Kyle. Josh was more excited about the idea of more entertainment while Lorie was sensible enough to remain neutral. As far as Stephen is concerned he is more worried how all this is affecting his family especially Jessie. The latter constantly remained into her room. She was not eating properly well. He also had to deal with Nicole's insecurities concerning Kyle. He constantly cursed Latnok.

xxxxxx

Jessie woke up with a start. She just had a terrible nightmare. She dreamt that Kyle was with Amanda and had threatened to kill her if she harmed his brother and mother and then proceeded to laugh at her attempts to convince him that he was doing a mistake. She groaned and then looked at the time. It was already time to get up to go to school. She remained in bed contemplating what she had dreamt. _Well there is a high probability of that happening if Kyle remained insistent of going ahead with his pathetic reunion with his newly found family_. She thought bitterly. It terribly hurt her not to talk to Kyle but she can't bring herself to forgive him. She barely saw him and tried her hardest not to bump into him. The few times they happened to run into each other she acted as if he was not present. She painfully ignored his hurt look each time she did that and Kyle was smart enough not to attempt to talk to her. At school she constantly remained with Kim and tried her hardest not to snap at Amanda every time she saw her. She partially blamed Amanda for Kyle's decision but she reasoned that he was mature enough to make his own decisions. She resolutely pushed away these depressing thoughts and made her way towards the bathroom. She ran onto Kyle and Lorie on her way. Both were talking in hushed tones but they both stopped their conversation on seeing her. Jessie could not prevent herself from rolling her eyes. Lorie broke the awkward silence.

"Morning Jess! Did you sleep well?" she asked in an overly bright voice.

"Quite nice" replied Jessie in an even tone.

Jessie could not help but look at Kyle. He was looking at her and Jessie was surprised when he did not avert his eyes but continued watching her with a thoughtful look. Jessie glared at him but he just raised an eyebrow in return. Lorie was watching both of them with interest. Finally Kyle turned around and went into his room. Both girls shared a look and then Lorie went away leaving an annoyed Jessie.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A big thank you to all my reviewers… I am really sorry for my short chapters but I will try to lengthen them…at least I will try as this is my first fic…**_

If there was one feeling Kyle hated, it was helplessness and he was experiencing this feeling a bit too much for his liking. His fragile friendship with Jessie really scared him and he had no idea what to do to pacify her. He could not miss the pain and anger in Jessie's eyes every time he saw her. He knew he had hurt her but there is also the overwhelming desire to get to know the truth about his real family. The few times he saw Jessie since their heated fight she acted as if he was not present and he must admit it hurt a lot. He thought that by giving her some space she would come around and would maybe try to understand him but even that hope was fading. He longed to see her smile and hear her witty comments. Finally becoming fed up with the current situation he had sought help from Lori. The latter who even though was extremely experienced in these matters found it a bit difficult to advise him.

"Look Kyle I really don't know what to tell you in this situation. We are talking about Jessie here not some ordinary girl. She will not forgive you that easily" said Lori in an uncertain voice.

"Erm Lori… you are not being exactly encouraging. I really need some advice" replied Kyle while nervously running his fingers through his hair.

Lori smirked and then said in a haughty tone.

"Well I suppose I could. Tell me how is she behaving towards you?"

Kyle gave her a look that clearly said _you must be joking or really blind._

"Oh yeah…I quite forgot for a bit. You are not exactly her favourite person right now judging by her behaviour." She mumbled.

Kyle groaned and agreed bleakly.

"I know that. But why doesn't she understand that either way we need to deal with Cassidy and…her" he added the last word with a grimace.

"Well let us not get into that. Well I think you should behave as if everything is normal between you two. Avoiding her is not really a good option." she suggested "and you must..." Kyle interrupted her.

"But how can I do that. She doesn't even want to look at me."

Lori glared at him and snapped.

"Will you let me finish. As I said don't run away from her because that won't obviously solve your problems. When you look at her don't avert your eyes or look away. That will only make her think that you are guilty or something like that. Talk to her like you normally do but avoid the issue of Cassidy"

Kyle looked at her doubtfully and dared to ask.

"Won't that rather worsen the situation?"

Lori glared at him and said exasperatedly.

"Need I remind you that you did ask my help. Jessie will be angry a bit after you try my advice but at least she will know that you are still there for her."

Kyle smiled no longer doubtful and was about to thank her when Jessie came out of her room on her way to bathroom. They immediately stopped talking. He silently thanked Lori when the latter broke the awkward silence. When Jessie looked at him he almost chuckled when he saw the surprise in her eyes when he did not look away. He noted her pale face and tired frame. When she glared at him he innocently raised his eyebrow questioningly and then not to further rile her he went into his room not missing her look of annoyance. He was a bit amused by her reaction. _She is cute when she is angry._

xxxxxx

Jessie did not know what to do with Kyle. She was also curious what Lori and he were talking about until they saw her_. Maybe his future plans with Amanda and his new family._ She thought sourly. She wondered about Kyle's reaction to her. The fact that he did not avoid her gaze really surprised her. Still musing upon that she went downstairs for breakfast. Shesat down in her usual place and was startled when Kyle sat down next to her as if everything was normal. She looked at him with suspicious eyes but he only looked back at her with a too innocent look. Lori hid a smile with difficulty at seeing Jessie's reaction. The whole family was looking at them with questioning looks. Jessie looked up from her plate and raised an eyebrow while Kyle smiled and then said in a normal voice.

"Something wrong?"

Josh hastily shoved his food while Stephen immediately started ranting about his work. Nicole watched the two pod teenagers with puzzlement while Lori calmly started eating her breakfast with a smug look upon her face.

Jessie was now partly annoyed and puzzled. _What was Kyle playing at? He is behaving as if everything is alright between us._

Kyle could almost hear Jessie racking her brains for some sort of explanation about his surprising behaviour. He noted her concentrated expression with amusement until he saw her untouched breakfast. He nudged her elbow her thus snapping Jessie out of her thoughts.

Jessie looked at him with ill concealed surprise and annoyance. Kyle only looked at her and then pointed at her breakfast.

"You must eat Jess. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you look deeply in need of some nourishment" he said while casually eating his beacon and then added as an afterthought "and you are too pale."

Jessie was too surprised by his daring to make a scathing retort. The whole family was looking at them awaiting her outburst. Jessie swallowed her angry remark that was trying to make its way out of her mouth with some difficulty and started eating her breakfast. Trust Kyle to start annoying her in the presence of the Tragers when he knew that she will not be able to do nothing so as not to upset them. She was a bit alarmed by this new facet of Kyle. He seemed almost to have lot his naivety and she had no idea how to deal with this new side of him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you again for your wonderful reviews. I decided to upda**__**te which was not my plan but due to the fact that I got my acceptance letter from university today I could not resist. I am going to major in BA French. I hope you will like this chapter and please forgive me for any grammatical mistakes.**_

Jessie hurried downstairs as she was already late. She had planned on meeting Kim at The Rack. On her way out she bumped into Amanda. _Oh great just what I needed to ruin my morning. _She thought bitterly. She noted Amanda's new haircut and she grudgingly admitted to herself that it suited her. Jessie had no doubt that it was for Kyle's benefit and she felt herself becoming extremely jealous. The blonde was also wearing a new palest blue sundress. Amanda's smile faltered on seeing Jessie. The latter wondered why she was so happy. Amanda was the first one to speak.

"Hi Jessie. Nice morning isn't it?"

Jessie considered not acknowledging her but then remembered with great resentment her part in convincing Kyle to meet his real family.

"Maybe for you but believe me after gracing me with your undesirable presence my morning couldn't be bleaker." Jessie answered coldly. Amanda's smile had completely disappeared. Jessie knew she had been a little too harsh and felt slightly regretful but was still feeling resentful towards her.

"That is enough Jessie. You really have no right to talk to Amanda that way." A furious voice said behind them.

Both girls turned towards the source of voice and saw an angry Kyle. _Here we go_ thought Jessie bitterly.

xxxxxx

Kyle was resting in his room when he felt Jessie's presence leaving the house. He got up from his tub when he felt Amanda's heartbeat. He smiled slightly then remembered that he had promised to accompany her to The Rack today. He quickly brushed his hair and changed into a clean shirt and went downstairs. He quickened his pace when sensing Jessie's presence alongside with Amanda's heartbeat. Knowing fully well that these two would never have a decent conversation he could only hope that he wouldn't have to interfere. He frowned when sensing Jessie's bitterness and anger and was just in time to hear her harsh comment to Amanda. He became angry on seeing Amanda's shocked and slightly infuriated features. Without thinking the words just blurted out.

"That is enough Jessie. You really have no right to talk to Amanda that way." He slowly made his way towards both girls and frowned at Jessie. He wasn't sure if he should say anything more or just let it be. Jessie just stared at him with emotionless eyes. Amanda who had been feeling earlier angry towards Jessie was now extremely happy by Kyle's reaction and defence for her. Hoping to gain Kyle's attention she broke the icy silence.

"Hey Kyle. It is ok. Don't you worry about it. So how do you find my new haircut?" she asked eagerly.

Kyle then noticed her hair and said warmly and truthfully. "You look really beautiful." He then realised his mistake when he suddenly remembered Jessie was present. He glanced at her but Jessie still maintained her icy façade. Amanda beamed at him and thanked him shyly. She then said shrewdly for Jessie's benefit.

"Shall we go to The Rack? We are getting late."

Kyle groaned inwardly at her choice of words. She made it sound like a date. He was still unsure about her feelings for her and Jessie. He could not deny the fact that Amanda was his first love and he had considered her as his soul mate. But he also had developed feelings for Jessie and he didn't want to hurt her any further. He sensed Jessie's feelings which were a mixture of surprise and hurt and felt a bit guilty. His thoughts were interrupted when Amanda spoke to Jessie in a seemingly soothing voice.

"I am really sorry Jessie if I make you feel bad. I hope we can be at least civil to each other. I know you have experienced a lot and I am sorry for you."

Jessie immediately saw through her fake behaviour. _What a hypocrite._ She thought furiously and said angrily.

"No need to be and don't you dare pretend that you care for my feelings. You are just doing that to gain Kyle's reaction."

Kyle's patience finally snapped and he roughly grabbed Jessie's arm to stop her insulting Amanda. He ignored the electrifying tingling that went through him at the contact and tried to keep his anger in check. Even Amanda was surprised by his unusual reaction.

"Why the hell are you being so difficult Jessie? You really have no right to insult Amanda for stupid reasons." He said in a deceptively calm voice that even sent a shiver through Jessie. The furious brunette tried to take back her arm but Kyle's grip on tightened. She too ignored the traitorous reactions towards his touch and snapped.

"Don't you dare talk to me like this and will you please stop…manhandling me." Kyle immediately let go of her arm. Kyle sighed dejectedly.

"Be sensible Jess. You should really apologise to Amanda. I can't believe you. She is

being so nice and you are being unfairly mean to her" he said sternly.

"I am sure she does not mean it that way Kyle" Amanda intervened in a small hurt voice.

Kyle gave her an apologetic look to which she responded by smiling at him in a reassuring way. On seeing this little exchange Jessie felt more annoyed and hurt.

"Oh but I do dear Amanda. I will certainly not apologise for stating the truth" Jessie said with a fake sweet smile.

Kyle looked at her with disbelief while Amanda just looked at her with exasperation but with a hint of triumph.

"Jessie…" started Kyle warningly but Jessie interrupted him.

"You know what? You both truly deserve each other. Both of you are so pathetic and act like hypocrites. And frankly I have better job to do than to intrude upon your so lovely date. So I will just take my leave" concluded Jessie sarcastically. With that parting line she went away leaving an angry young couple behind.

xxxxxx

Jessie was fuming by the time she reached The Rack. She did not spot Kim so she assumed that she had arrived a bit earlier than intended. She still could not believe the way Kyle had talked to her. She knew that his anger was a bit justifiable but nevertheless the fact that he had taken Amanda's defence hurt her more than she cared to admit. _Maybe the dream was a way to tell me that I am going to lose Kyle. _She thought with panic and cringed inwardly at the prospect. At that moment she really hated her life and wanted more than anything to escape from her problems. She thought of Amanda's hypocrisy and Kyle's protective attitude towards her and the pain in her heart became almost unbearable. _Why is it that I always end up losing the people that I love…first Sarah and now Kyle…_she thought painfully_._ With a sudden sense of foreboding she remembered that Kyle and Amanda were supposed to come to The Rack. Not wanting to face them again she immediately phoned Kim and cancelled their meeting. Kim sensed Jessie was upset and decided not to pry until she was ready to tell her. Jessie started running towards the woods which lately had become her sanctuary.

There she sat down against a tree and allowed the tears to fall down which she had tried to restrain since her encounter with Kyle and Amanda. She cried for her unrequited love, cried for her problems concerning Latnok, cried for her dead mother that she never got the chance to know better and mostly cried for being alone and feeling unwanted.

Xxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for the review**__**s even if some of you found the previous chapter too sad and I am really sorry for that. I just want to point out that I am trying to play with the triangular love story. I am also not against Kylanda but the story will ultimately be a Kessie one coz Jessie is my favourite character. I am also at loss of how to deal with the problem of Latnok so please bear with me… though I have some ideas.**_

Kyle continued watching Jessie in disbelief until she was out of sight. After a few seconds he snapped out of his shock and the consequences of his actions started to sink in. When Amanda turned towards him she was met with his ashen face and anguished eyes. She tentatively touched his shoulder and asked in a concerned voice.

"Are you sick Kyle? You look a bit shaken up." Kyle looked at her and mumbled painfully mostly to himself.

"How could I have been such a jerk to her? She will never forgive me. I have…hurt her so much."

Amanda had a nagging doubt that his reaction was caused by Jessie but nevertheless she felt a rush of annoyance and hurt at his anguished voice. _Does he care for her that much? _She thought bitterly. She tried to reassure herself that he had taken her defence earlier but nevertheless she was slightly scared. She snapped out of her depressing thoughts and said in a slightly irritating voice.

"Don't worry about her…Kyle. She will come around and we are getting a bit late. Shall we go?"

But Kyle continued remaining ashen-faced and did not seem to hear her. Amanda tried to keep her anger in check and waited for his answer. Not getting one she took his arm and started leading him towards The Rack. On reaching there she chose a secluded corner and tried to make small talk but to her annoyance Kyle continued to remain silent. Finally she snapped and the little patience she had disappeared completely.

"So are you just going to ignore me and worry about Jessie?"

Kyle looked at her with surprise and momentarily frowned at the bitterness in her voice. He tried not to show his annoyance and chose his words carefully.

"In case you are forgetting Amanda she happens to be my …friend and in a way I am responsible for her."

Amanda just stared at him with disbelief and annoyance and then asked in a harsh whisper so as not give in and yell at him.

"Are you blaming me? She is the one to refuse my friendship. Have you forgotten her harsh words towards me?"

Kyle sighed wearily and wondered morosely if all guys faced this particular predicament in their lives. He really hated the fact that two girls were fighting for his attention. He answered her in a slightly irritated tone.

"Of course I am not blaming you. But the fact remains that I have spoken a bit too harshly to her. I should not have said those terrible things. I have never wanted to hurt her." He was now speaking in a remorseful tone and this angered Amanda more than anything.

"Stop blaming yourself Kyle. Jessie is also partly to be blamed. She really had no right to talk to us in that way" she said resentfully.

"Yeah but she had passed through a lot…more than me. We can't really blame her." He retorted with mild frustration.

Amanda took a deep breath and forced herself not to say anything else. Jessie was seriously starting to infuriate her beyond tolerance. But she could see Kyle's protectiveness towards the brunette and if she had to win him over she must not jeopardise their relationship. She just took a sip from her coffee and found Kyle's one untouched. _Great he is now also renouncing from food and drink just because of Jessie._ She thought dejectedly. Both remained silent until they were joined by Lori and Declan. They were both relieved inwardly. The silence had been thick with tension and awkwardness. Within minutes Amanda started talking with her friends but did not miss the fact that Kyle was barely taking a part in the conversation. If the other two noticed Kyle's strange behaviour they did not comment so.

Kyle thought about his earlier treatment towards Jessie and inwardly groaned with remorseful bitterness. Since the night he had confronted Cassidy and had nearly killed him he feared he was losing his calm and today was an example. Even Amanda's presence could not calm him as it usually did. He closed his eyes with frustration and ran a tired hand through his hair. Immediately Jessie's angry and painful words came to mind and he wanted to kick himself for hurting her. _Every thing is so messed up._

xxxxxx

Jessie made her way towards the Tragers with reluctance. It was already late afternoon. She had cried until she had thought there won't be any more tears left. She cautiously opened the front door in hope of avoiding anyone. But to her distress Stephen noticed her.

"Hey Jessie. Where have you been? How was your..." he stopped in mid-sentence upon noticing her red-rimmed eyes from crying. He immediately became concerned and asked her in a gentle but bewildered voice.

"Are you alright? It seems you have been crying"

Jessie just looked at him with an unconvincing slight smile and said in a small voice.

"Of course not. Something just went into my eyes. I have been out for a stroll."

Stephen just looked at her in exasperation knowing fully well she was lying. He decided not to pry but his gaze softened on seeing her fragile state. He impulsively gave her a small but affectionate hug and said in a soothing voice.

"Don't worry everything will become alright. We are all there for you."

Jessie's eyes watered at his fatherly warm tone and felt a bit better by the hug and his reassurance. She gratefully returned his hug and gave him a small but earnest smile.

On her way to her room she came across Nicole who gave her a questioning glance on seeing her tears stains but did not comment. Jessie gave her a self-conscious smile. Nicole patted her arm and said in an understanding voice.

"Why don't you go up and rest a bit. I will send up your dinner." With that she patted Jessie on the back with a warm smile and made her way towards the kitchen. She then paused and turned towards Jessie.

"Jessie if you want to talk, don't forget I am here." She said in friendly tone. Jessie just nodded and entered her room. She would always be grateful to Stephen and Nicole. Their comforting behaviour had made her feel better but she wished Kyle was there for her. Shaking these depressing thoughts away she took a bath and promptly fell asleep. Her last lingering thought was about Kyle and his warm smile.

xxxxx

Kyle was gentleman enough to escort Amanda to her home. Amanda stood in front the door and smiled at Kyle. Kyle attempted to smile though he was feeling a bit bad for his earlier treatment towards her.

"Listen Amanda I am sorry for having ruined you day." He started awkwardly.

Amanda just smiled and shook her head though inwardly she agreed with him. She answered in a pacifying tone.

"It's ok Kyle. It was not really your fault. I had a good time; just being with _you_ was enough." Kyle shifted awkwardly on his feet upon hearing this.

"It was my fault. It's just that I was really worried about Jessie." He tried to explain but Amanda interrupted him. The mention of Jessie was enough to worsen her mood.

"Can we please just forget about Jessie for a bit? Kyle raised his eyebrow at that but she continued "I just want to tell you that I will always be there for you. You are truly special for me Kyle."

She quickly kissed Kyle on the cheek and said goodnight. Kyle could only nod in reply and made his way towards his house. He thought about the kiss and wondered with a sinking feeling how will he face Jessie. He sighed with relief when he sensed her presence. _At least she is back home with us and that is comforting enough for me._

xxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks again for the **__**reviews. They made my day. I do hope you will like this chapter**_.

Kyle silently entered the kitchen thus surprising Nicole who was preparing dinner. He gave her a small smile and asked her about her day. He knew Nicole was a bit insecure ever since he had mentioned that he would probably try to contact his biological mother but did not try to influence his decision and for that he was really grateful. Nevertheless he was unhappy to put her in this situation.

"Shall I help you with dinner?" He volunteered but Nicole just shook her head and motioned him to take a seat. She removed her apron and sat down across him. Kyle knew instinctively that he was in for a serous discussion. Nicole gave him a warm and reassuring smile upon seeing his tensed face.

"I have already finished with dinner." she said. There was a pause while she studied his anxious and tired face. At that moment she wanted more than anything to make him forget all his problems. _He is too young to go through all these_. She thought sadly. But she really needed to talk to him. She broke the silence.

"So how did it go with Amanda today? She asked curiously. She knew from Lori that Amanda wanted to get back with Kyle and wondered if it was because of this reason Jessie had been crying earlier. Kyle recalled all that happened and sighed heavily.

"It was quite ok I guess. We went to The Rack and were joined by Lori and Declan." He answered half-truthfully omitting the fact that he had barely talked to them as he had been too preoccupied thinking about Jessie. Nicole nodded. She knew that Kyle was confused about his feeling for both Amanda and Jessie. But that was an issue only Kyle could solve although she did not want Kyle to have a relationship with Jessie under the same roof. It was not that she didn't like Jessie to be with Kyle but the fact that both are young and are inexperienced scared her a bit. She focused her attention on Kyle who was looking lost and a bit uncertain.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked taking pity on him. Kyle pondered upon this. He knew Nicole had requested him not to date Jessie while they were both living in the same house but figured as he had not yet make his decision he could always share his uncertainties. He took a deep breath and started.

"I am really confused Nicole. On one hand there is Amanda whom I think was my first love. I really care for her and I don't want her to be hurt but on the other hand there is Jessie. She is like me. She has been always there for me including the time I needed help to rescue Amanda and the latter broke up with me. Sometimes I feel I won't be able to live without our connection. I really need her and to complicate things further I have started developing feelings for her but am not yet able to make a decision." He finished in relief. He avoided telling her about the butterflies and electricity though as he was sure Nicole would not like to hear about his kissing prowess.

Nicole had patiently listened to him but knew better than to lecture him.

"I wish I could help you Kyle. But as it is you alone will have to decide ultimately. I would advise you to take time and analyse your feelings. But be careful not to hurt anyone of them or even you." She suggested in a resigned voice. She then remembered the fact that Jessie was angry with him.

"Have you solved your issues with Jessie?" She enquired though she had a sinking feeling about the answer. Her doubts were confirmed upon seeing the bleak look on Kyle's face.

"Not yet. She…she is still angry with me." Kyle answered in an unhappy tone. Nicole gave him a sympathetic look but did not say anything. Feeling a bit encouraged Kyle continued.

"I want to make things right with her but I don't know how. She is really against the idea about me meeting Grace and Cassidy. I know I have hurt but I wish she would… understand me. I really need some answers."

"I believe in you Kyle. I also know you will manage to convince Jessie. You must also look it from her point of view. It's also difficult for her. I should not mention this but she was looking really dejected earlier. I am not going to pry but I suggest that you try to make things better between both of you. Maybe it is going to take a while for her to forgive you but you will have to try." She told him in a concerned voice.

Kyle felt another pang of remorse upon hearing this. He was wondering how to amend for his mistakes when Nicole asked him to give Jessie her dinner. He took the loaded plate from her and made his way towards Jessie's room nervously.

xxxxxx

Kyle knocked on the door but did not get a response. He daringly opened the door fully expecting Jessie's outburst but was surprised to find her asleep. He did not know whether to feel relief or not. He carefully placed her dinner on her bedside table and gave her sleeping form his full attention. His heart gave a painful lurch when he saw her peaceful yet sad face. He knew without a doubt that she had been crying. He tenderly smoothed down her hair and placed a dark strand behind her ear. He sat down carefully besides her so as not to disturb her. He studied her without restraint. She was beautiful in her own way. Her pale skin was flawless and he really liked her dark silken hair which had grown past her shoulders. But most of all he liked her eyes. They were a golden brown in colour. She always managed to unconsciously project her inner feeling through her eyes. He remembered the hurt and pain in her eyes due to him and his own eyes filled with pain.

He debated whether he should wake her up for dinner but could not find the will to disturb her. He continued to sit besides her for a little while feeling almost peaceful until Nicole called him for dinner. He reluctantly got up and impulsively kissed her forehead. He could have sworn he saw her smile a tiniest bit and wondered what was she dreaming about. He gave her one last lingering look and went downstairs.

xxxxx

Meanwhile a sleeping Jessie was dreaming that Kyle had confessed his love for her and almost felt his feather-like kiss grazing her forehead and she smiled a bit not knowing the last part was true. But suddenly the dream changed and she found herself in a place where everything was white. She tried to search for an exit but in vain. Suddenly she noticed a woman figure. She hastily made her towards her and stopped upon seeing who it was. She was none other than Sarah. Even in her dream Jessie felt half happiness and half terrible sadness. Happy by the fact that Sarah looked serene and sad because she knew she was already dead and Jessie had been unable to save her. Jessie took a few uncertain steps towards her mother who gave her a loving smile and beckoned her to come closer. But Jessie found herself stuck at an arm's length away from her despite her multiple attempts to go nearer. Jessie sighed in frustration and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She so desperately wanted to hug her or even touched her so it would sound more real.

"Mum…" she half whispered brokenly. Sarah just gave her a sad smile and looked at her intently. She finally said in a sympathetic voice.

"You can't Jessie. I am already dead while you still have a life to live."

"But I want to be with you. I …miss you so much" implored Jessie.

"You can't honey. I am happy knowing that I have left you in good hands. I want you to enjoy your life. True I am sad that I did not get sufficient time to bond with my daughter but believe me I cherished the moments we spent together and that is enough for me." She said with a warm smile.

"It is not enough for me. I feel so lonely and unwanted." Jessie started in a terribly sad tone.

"Oh Jessie, that is not true at all. The Tragers care for you and most of all Kyle. He is always there for you no matter what you say. He will never abandon you." Sarah replied softly yet firmly. Jessie shook her head in denial but Sarah continued.

"Be happy Jessie at least for my sake."

"I know that I just want to be with you. N...nobody wants me. I am damaged. Please don't go. Take me with you." Begged Jessie as the tears streamed down faster.

"You are not damaged Jessie. I need to go now. You are too young to join me." Sarah said with a placating smile and started walking backwards thus going away from Jessie.

xxxxx

After dinner Kyle retired in his room in order to avoid Lori's questioning glances. He knew she doubted that something was troubling him but he wanted to remain alone for a bit and was grateful when Lorie accepted his unspoken request. Hoping to become a bit relaxed he lied down in his tub. He started thinking about Cassidy and Grace. He had tried to track them down but they had disappeared without a trace. He sometimes wondered if it would be better if he forgot about them and got on with his life but some part of him desperately wanted answers and he was curious about Grace. He was just drifting into an uneasy sleep when he was suddenly assaulted with Jessie's emotions. He immediately sat up and concentrated on her emotions. They were a mixture of fear and despair. He wrenched open his door and silently but quickly made his way towards Jessie's room.

He sat down besides a shaking and crying Jessie who was constantly saying "no…no don't go…don't leave me." Kyle took a deep breath trying to calm down his nerves and gathered Jessie closer to him but she was fighting her way out of his grasp. Kyle only tightened his hold upon her and started consoling her.

"It's just a dream Jessie. Snap out of it. Don't worry I am here." He attempted but Jessie did not seem to hear him. He had no choice but to connect to her as much as it pained him to invade her privacy. After a few attempts he managed to connect to her and immediately found himself in her dream. He spotted Jessie and to his surprise Sarah. He made his way towards them and Jessie spotted him. She clutched his arm and his heart contracted with pain upon seeing her desperate and anguished face.

"Kyle thank God you are here. Please stop Sarah from going. Tell her I want to be with her." She sobbed and Kyle felt a bit alarmed at her last sentence. This was no good at all. He focused his attention on Sarah who was fading from their view and tried to console the girl besides her.

"You need to let her go Jessie. I am her with you. Let her…go. She would not wish it other way." He said softly.

"I did tell you that you are not alone" Sarah intervened. Jessie calmed down a bit comforted by Kyle's presence and they both watched her. With a last final loving and sad look at Jessie she was then gone and a weeping and emotionally drained Jessie snapped out of her dream. Temporarily forgetting the fact that she was angry with Kyle she let him hug her. She continued to cry softly but felt a bit better by Kyle warm embrace. Kyle just rubbed her back and attempted to calm her down. Within moments Jessie started feeling asleep as she was feeling too tired but she did sense Kyle kissing her hair and smiling at that endearing action she succumbed to her sleep. Kyle sat besides her for at least thirty minutes not willing to leave her but he knew Nicole would not approve of this. He reluctantly made his way towards his room still worried about Jessie_. I wonder how much longer will she constantly suffer._ He thought dejectedly and at that moment he felt a great hatred towards Cassidy who had snatched Sarah from Jessie.

xxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks again for the reviews…I really appreciate them.**_

Jessie felt the sunlight hitting her face and opened her eyes cautiously. She groaned and actually tried to glare at the sun for which she fully blamed for having ruined her sleep. She got up from the bed and to her surprise felt drained and extremely tired. With a weak sigh she sat down on the bed and tried to remember why she was feeling so. As if on cue she remembered what had happened last night. She remembered the way she had cried and had clutched Kyle for comfort and again groaned out aloud. _Oh God I had acted such like a baby. _She thought in embarrassment. She remembered the way Kyle had taken care of her and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. But she then frowned when she recalled the way he had treated her because of Amanda. _He is supposed to be angry with me, so why did he care for me last night. Was it way to appease me_. She pondered. Wondering how she was supposed to face him, she cautiously made her way towards the bathroom hoping to avoid him. She finally made it to her desired destination and was about to heave a sigh of relief when she was halted by someone calling her name and that someone was none other than _Kyle._

"Jessie" she heard him call her in a concerned tone. Jessie debated whether she should ignore him and pretend that he did not exist but her heart overruled her mind. Even if she tried hard she could not ignore him, not after last night anyways.

"Oh great! Luck is definitely not in my side today." She grumbled before turning around to face him.

"I heard that by the way" Kyle said in a teasing voice to which Jessie retorted while blushing slightly at his intense look that he was giving her.

"Superb. You were supposed to hear it wonder-boy."

Kyle just shook his head at her immature comeback and asked in a worried but awkward tone. Jessie tried hard not to stare at him. _It had been so long_ _since she had looked at him properly. _

"So how are you feeling? Last night must have been hard for you."

Jessie considered telling him that it was not his business but she took one look at his concerned face and swallowed the words. She could not act that ungrateful. So she proceeded to answer in a neutral voice.

"I am perfectly fine. Thank you very much." She mentally congratulated herself for not tumbling in her words. _It is really a crime to have such beautiful green eyes_. She thought sourly when she caught herself staring in Kyle's wonderful eyes. Kyle raised his eyebrow upon her polite but formal choice of words. He sighed and took a step closer to her. Trying not to feel cornered Jessie stiffened. She wanted to remain angry with him but his nearness was not helping at all. Kyle gave her his famous kinda lost look and she inwardly chided herself for softening a bit. She seriously considered telling him that this look was illegal but that would be too childish she admitted to herself. She snapped out of her unwanted musings when she heard his frustrated sigh. She found him raking his hair with force and could not prevent herself from saying.

"Do that any harder and you will definitely find yourself hairless." Kyle looked at her in confusion and immediately removed his hand from his hair. He offered her a small smile to which Jessie did not respond.

"Jessie I know that you are not really happy wit me right now but I am…really sorry for what I did…to you" Kyle said in an extremely pained voice. Jessie glared at him.

"Are you really? You acted such like a jerk and you expected me to forgive you. You've got to be kidding me." Jessie said harshly.

"I know that and believe me I really feel terrible about the way I behaved with you. I don't know what came over me." Kyle said while looking ashamed.

"You don't know what came over you. This is a really a good excuse but you know what? I am not Amanda… who accepts all your pathetic excuses. Now let me go I need to have my bath." Jessie replied sarcastically. She turned her back on him and was about to open the bathroom's door when Kyle gently but firmly grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him. Jessie glared furiously at him and if looks could have killed Kyle would have been a dead man by now. Kyle slowly let go of her arm not wanting to provoke her further and before she could say another word, he said in a pleading voice.

"It hurts me Jessie when you are angry with me. It really does. Please all I am asking is another chance. Please forgive me."

Against her will Jessie found her resolve not to forgive him melt away. She desperately tried to recall the way he had behaved with her so as not give in but all she could remember is the way he took care of her when she thought her mother had left her. The way he had believed in her when nobody else did and the way he had extended the hand of friendship to her. Jessie closed her eyes at those sudden memories and feelings and whispered softly.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night."

Kyle looked taken aback by her sudden change of mood but quickly replied.

"No need to thank me Jessie. I will always be there for you." He then gave Jessie a warm smile and the latter could do nothing but smile slightly back at him. _Love is really blind_. She thought inwardly.

"Do you forgive me?" Kyle asked hesitantly.

"I guess so. I really can't stay mad at you for long." Jessie replied weakly and was rewarded with an another warm smile of his that made her knees go a bit weak. She gave him another smile and opened the door of the bathroom_. Oh Heavens what have I done. I just forgave him. I must be really stupid or hopelessly in love with him_. She inwardly wailed once she was alone. She sighed but then brightened considerably when she thought about Amanda's future reaction on learning that Kyle had asked for forgiveness and was excused. And she must admit she felt considerably lighter now that she was speaking to Kyle. Feeling a lot better she started whistling and went on with her bath.

xxxxx

A happier Jessie made her way towards The Rack with Lorie who was supposed to meet Declan but she managed to drag Jessie with her so as to know how and why Jessie was talking with Kyle. Jessie reluctantly agreed to go with her as nobody would be at home. Nicole and Stephan were invited for lunch by a friend of theirs. Kyle had mysteriously disappeared after breakfast so here she was. On entering The Rack she was met with the familiar sight of Amanda but even the latter's presence did not ruin her mood. After greeting Declan and Josh she chose to sit at her favourite table. She had brought her laptop with her in hope of doing her English essay that was due for next week. She was busy working when suddenly a shadow fell across the table. Jessie slowly looked up to find a clearly irritating Kim. Jessie had ignored her calls and messages the previous night and felt bad for it, so after breakfast she had sent her new friend a message confirming the fact that she was alright. But apparently Kim was not satisfied from the way she was glaring at Jessie.

Jessie gave her a weak smile and greeted her in an overly bright tone.

"Hey Kim, fancy meeting you here." She shut her laptop and motioned her to take a seat.

Kim crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. _Uh oh it was clearly not a good enough_ _greeting_. Jessie thought with a grimace.

Jessie actually really felt bad for having ignored Kim. She really considered her as a friend. She offered her an apologetic smile who by now had sat down across her.

"I am sorry." started Jessie sheepishly. Kim just rolled her eyes and asked in a concerned tone.

"So what happened yesterday? You sounded awful when you called to _cancel_ on me yesterday." Jessie did not miss the way she stressed upon the word cancel and ruefully grinned at her. She then proceeded to tell her about yesterday's events omitting the dream part. It was still a touchy subject for Jessie even though Kim was aware of Sarah's death. Kim listened attentively and then exclaimed in an excited voice.

"Wow. You forgave him. You must really love him. And how sweet of him to apologise first." Jessie smiled at her remark. They continued to chat for about twenty minutes when suddenly Kim got a call.

"Oh I am really sorry Jess. I really need to go. I agree to meet Nick today. Want to come with me?" she asked in a friendly tone but Jessie refused politely. Soon after Kim went away. She was about to continue with her essay when suddenly Amanda took Kim's vacant seat. She had a cup of coffee with her. Jessie coolly raised her eyebrow questioningly and asked politely for Kyle's sake.

"Do you need something?"

Amanda just glared furiously at her for a few seconds and stated furiously.

"I heard you talking with your friend. So you are finally talking to Kyle."

Jessie looked at her with concealed surprise and asked in an amused tone.

"I didn't know eavesdropping was in your nature. So what if I am talking to him. Besides he was the one who asked for forgiveness. Wasn't that sweet of Kyle?"

Amanda who had just taken a sip from her coffee started to choke which did not stop immediately.

"If you are going to die by choking Bloom, Jessie drawled, I suggest you do it elsewhere and not in front of me. That would look too suspicious, believe me." Amanda finally stopped choking and scowled at her.

"That won't change anything. I am still going to fight for him. You better be prepared." Amanda said in a confident voice.

"We will see about that. I am not giving up either" retorted Jessie heatedly. With that she shut her laptop and made her way towards the exit door. Amanda glared at her retreating back wishing with all her heart that Kyle would choose her.

xxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks again for the reviews. I do hope my story is not becoming too boring**__**. **__**Please excuse my grammatical mistakes as English is not my native language. **_

Jessie made her way to home still pondering over Amanda's words. Needless to say she was fuming with anger and she was also a bit scared. The fact that Amanda sounded so confident did not escape her and that made her a bit uneasy. She wondered if Kyle had already made his decision and had chosen Amanda. But that could not be true. _Amanda would have gloated about it if that had been the case._ She reasoned logically. Feeling a bit reassured she continued her way and thought of ways to convince Kyle that she really loved him. Too soon she arrived home. Apparently Kyle was back for the front door was unlocked. Feeling slightly cheerful she made her way towards her room only to encounter an anxious Kyle. Jessie was a bit surprised and stood still for a few seconds. Now that he was in front of her she found herself unable to formulate a single word. The awkwardness was sadly present between the two of them. Kyle broke the silence and asked in an almost caring voice.

"Hi. Where have you been Jessie? I was a bit…worried about you." Jessie could not help but feel a bit warm by his concern and allowed herself to smile gently but reassuringly at him.

"I have been to The Rack with Lori. I met Kim there so I was a bit held up." She said casually while sitting on the bed since the chair was occupied by Kyle.

Feeling a bit encouraged, Kyle continued with the conversation. He was feeling much relieved now that Jessie had forgiven him and wanted more than nothing to talk to her like old times.

"She is that new friend of yours, isn't she?" He asked with interest. At this Jessie beamed and nodded and started talking about her.

"Yeah she is really amazing. We have lots in common. Nick too is awesome. He is…" Kyle interrupted her in mid-sentence.

"Who is Nick? I never heard you mentioning him." He asked cautiously but Jessie could sense the slightly jealous tone and inwardly smirked. She had been about to tell him that he was Kim's boyfriend but impulsively lied. _Maybe I should make him a bit jealous. I would of course tell him later._

"Oh he is another friend of mine. I met him through Kim. He is really nice and very funny." She said with exaggerated cheerfulness while focussing on Kyle's reactions.

Kyle frowned at this and a slightly irritated expression crossed his face but he masked it quickly but not before Jessie saw it.

"Oh really. He seems…interesting enough." Kyle said cautiously trying not to appear irritated at that Nick and wondered what that guy had done to earn such praises from Jessie.

Jessie mentally congratulated herself and continued in a bright voice.

"He is, Kyle. In fact you should meet both of them."

Kyle nodded and wanting to change the topic of the conversation he enquired about her day at The Rack. Jessie immediately stiffened as she recalled Amanda and the way she was hell bent on winning Kyle. She shrugged her shoulders and said in a casual voice.

"It was ok. I mostly worked on my English essay. And as I have told you, I met Kim."

Kyle was not deceived. He had seen the way she had stiffened and he knew her too well to fall for her casual posture. He sighed tiredly.

"You met Amanda." He did not ask but stated. Jessie tried not to grimace and nodded in affirmative. She noticed his wary expression and asked in a small voice.

"Are you still mad at me for the way I behaved with Amanda?" Kyle looked surprised at the question and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Of course not. It was not really your fault. But I wish you both would try to be nice to each other. I really feel bad when you both fight because of me." He said tiredly.

Jessie tried not to make a scathing remark about that. _The day we will be nice to each other will be the day hell has frozen over._ She thought sourly but did not say that aloud. She really did not want to upset Kyle further.

"I will try but I certainly don't promise anything." She said in a bleak tone. Kyle looked as if he was about to argue but restrained himself. That would be the most he could get out of Jessie and he appreciated her efforts. He smiled his thanks. He got up from the chair and headed towards the door.

"I think I will go to work on my essay. I have too much pending homework. See you later." With that he gave her another cute smile and went into his room.

xxxxx

That night when they were having dinner, Nicole told them that they had an important news to tell them. They all immediately stopped eating wondering if something was wrong. Stephan chuckled at their worried faces and Nicole said in a reassuring voice.

"No need to look so worried. We have decided that that we will all spend an entire day at the seaside. It's high time for a relaxation. The past few days had been too hectic for my taste."

"She is right. So we will go this Saturday. Is that alright with all of you?" asked Stephan.

"Of course yes. We will not miss this for anything." exclaimed Josh in an excited voice.

They all laughed at his enthusiasm. Stephan shook his head and glanced questioningly at the others.

"You are really behaving like a child Josh. I am sure we will all be free on that day Dad." Lorie said. Jessie and Kyle nodded and agreed with her. Nicole beamed.

"That's terrific. So it's settled then, we will all be going to the seaside this Saturday." She said with a huge smile. She really wanted this family outing and she hoped they all would benefit from it.

Jessie felt also excited. She had never really gone to the seaside much less spent a day there. _I can't wait for Saturday. A day at the seaside with Kyle sounds really interesting._ She thought blissfully. With that thought she resumed eating. She glanced at Kyle and saw that he too was looking excited and smiled at him. They both knew it would be an opportunity to make some memories.

xxxxxx

The following day at school Jessie could only talk to Kim during the Lunch break as they did not share any classes on that day. She quickly told her about Saturday and Kim smiled at her excitement

"You sound so happy. Now be a smart girl and use this opportunity to know if he has feelings for you or not" Kim suggested while eating her sandwich.

"Don't you think that's too soon? Maybe he wants some more time. I don't want to pressurise him." Jessie said doubtfully.

Kim sighed exasperatedly and said in a patient voice.

"Why are you sounding so doubtful? I am not asking you to confess your love. You just need to analyse the way he behaves with you. Maybe he has some feelings for you. I have seen the way he looks at you."

Jessie listened carefully and recalled the way he had reacted when she had talked about Nick. With a slightly guilty voice she told Kim.

"You know…he sounded a bit jealous when I mentioned Nick."

"Nick…why?" asked Kim confusedly. Jessie felt guiltier and said in an apologetic voice.

"Erm…I hope you won't mind but I didn't tell him that Nick is your boyfriend. I wanted to make him a bit jealous. But don't worry I will clarify this misunderstanding."

Kim looked at Jessie with surprise and glared at her.

"I am sorry. Are you mad at me?" asked an uncertain Jessie. She really did not want to ruin her friendship with Kim. To her amazement the latter burst out laughing.

"I must admit Jessie that was a shrewd move. Don't worry I am not angry. Actually it will be wise not to tell him the truth for now. If he feels threatened he might just deal with his conflicting feelings with less difficulty." she said with amusement.

Jessie looked at her with amazement and asked her doubtfully.

"Are you sure?"

Kim just grinned mischievously and nodded. They were interrupted by Lorie who took a seat across them.

"Hi you two." She greeted them. She then asked Jessie.

"Have you seen Declan?"

Jessie shook her head and glanced around the cafeteria to search for him.

"I need to talk to him about Saturday." Lorie continued while searching for her mobile.

"What about?" Jessie asked curiously. Lorie paused and looked at her with surprise.

"Oh didn't you know. Declan is coming with us to the seaside. Mum gave us permission." She answered and then continued in a cautious voice.

"Even Amanda is coming. It would have been too impolite from our part not to invite her."

Kim avoided looking at Jessie and inwardly cursed Amanda. She glanced at Lorie who was looking a bit sympathetic at Jessie's disappointed and sad face. Lorie muttered a quick farewell and hastened away. Kim took one look at Jessie's furious face ant started eating her sandwich. Jessie crossed her arms crossly and not bothering to look at Kim said in a grating voice.

"You may as well say it."

"Say what?" Kim asked cautiously. She never liked to deal with an angry Jessie.

"The fact that I am totally screwed" Jessie answered stiffly.

Kim re-wrapped her unfinished sandwich and repeated Jessie's words.

"You are totally screwed"

Jessie looked at her with desperation and this time Kim cursed Amanda aloud.

She watched as Jessie groaned and hung her head in defeat. She really felt bad for her.

"Hey, no need to worry. I am sure everything will be alright. With some luck Amanda will be busy on that day or she might break her leg or arm so she will not be able to go." Kim said hopefully.

"Damn my luck. Believe me Kim; she will try her level best to ruin my day."

"If you really love Kyle, you will fight for him and not let an irritating Amanda scare you. Be brave" advised Kim with a disapproving frown at Jessie.

Jessie just nodded and mused over Kim's words.

xxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them.**_

Amanda sang happily under her breath while smiling at the waiting customer at The Rack. She had been really happy since the day Kyle had invited her to spend a day at the seaside with the Tragers. She had beamed at him and had accepted on the spot. Kyle had given her a warm smile but she did not notice that it had been a bit strained. She was really hoping to impress Kyle on that day and even though the fact that Jessie would be accompanying them had dampened her spirits a bit, she was really determined not to lose this opportunity. It was a late afternoon and the café was empty apart from a few customers. She sighed in relief and took off her apron. To her excitement she noticed Kyle, Declan and Lorie entered The Rack. She immediately straightened her short dress and made her way towards their table. She gave them a beaming smile and took a seat nearest to Kyle.

"Hi Amanda. Have you been busy?" Kyle greeted her pleasantly.

Amanda gave him her cutest smile and answered his query.

"Not really. I am all yours." Declan choked on his drink and Amanda bitterly recalled her last conversation with Jessie. She had been really embarrassed on that day. Lorie gave her a half puzzled and half amused look. She blushed when the implications of her words sank in. She glanced at Kyle who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean… I am free to spend time with all of you." She amended weakly. Kyle just smiled at her and squeezed her hand in a friendly manner.

"That's good. I can't imagine working in a cafeteria. I am just not good at dealing with cranky clients." Lorie exclaimed. They all smiled at her remark. Kyle was about to tease her when he sensed Jessie's presence and sure enough Jessie was heading towards their way. Kyle would have smiled except for the fact that she was _clearly_ not alone. There was a boy with her and Kyle felt slightly jealous and irritated at the way they were both laughing with each other.

Xxxxxx

Jessie was heading towards The Rack when she met Nick on the way. He had to pick up Kim in half an hour. They had made plans to go to the theatre afterwards. Kim worked in a shop after school hours so he explained to Jessie that he was free and would accompany her to kill time. On the way he talked mostly about Kim and how they had met through a party. Jessie could see that he really loved her and told him that Kim was lucky to have him as her boyfriend. Nick gave her a warm smile and asked her about her interests. They were so comfortable with each other that they were still laughing when they entered The Rack. Jessie instinctively sensed Kyle's presence and sure enough he was there and she inwardly groaned when she saw Amanda who was looking at her with surprise mingled a bit with curiosity at her new friend. Kim's words came to her mind and she headed towards their table dragging Nick with her. The first thing she noticed was that Kyle was looking a bit annoyed at Nick's presence and Jessie almost wanted to laugh out aloud. She settled for a smirk.

"Hey guys, Fancy meeting you here. This is Nick. He is a good friend of mine." She said with a sweet smile directed mostly at Kyle who was trying his hardest to smile politely at his potential rival. Nick gave them an easy smile and took a seat along with Jessie.

"So you are new the new guy. How do you like it here?" asked Lorie after introducing herself.

"Quite nice actually. The people here are really friendly." Nick answered with a grin.

"Yeah and the girls too." Declan added teasingly. Nick laughed while the girls rolled their eyes.

"Yeah they are and beautiful too. It's hard to choose." Nick joked.

Amanda raised her eyebrows at Jessie and turned towards Nick. With a laugh she asked in a seemingly innocent voice.

"Oh you are talking about Jessie, right?" she ignored Kyle when the latter frowned at her. Jessie glared at her. Nick frowned at Amanda while Kyle waited tersely for Nick's answer. Nick wondered how he should answer and then said with a charming smile at Amanda.

"Of course I am. Jessie is gorgeous." Amanda fumed silently while Kyle clenched his fist. Lorie and Declan looked merely amused while Jessie beamed at Nick. She knew he was being just friendly and did not mean anything by that comment but nevertheless it felt great to be called gorgeous.

"Thanks." She said while giving her new friend a genuine smile. Nick just grinned at her. Kyle growled softly at the exchange and Lorie glanced at him in surprise. Fortunately she was the only one to notice and she gave him a knowing smile to his discomfort.

"So are you all prepared Jessie?" asked Amanda breaking the silence.

"What for?" asked Jessie. She had temporarily forgotten about tomorrow.

"Silly girl, tomorrow is Saturday." She answered with a smug look. Jessie looked at her with irritation and said with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Oh really. It's good to know you finally managed to learn the days of the week. Big achievement." Nick and Declan chuckled at her witty comeback while Kyle inwardly groaned with frustration.

"That was a good one Jess." said an amused Nick. He did not really blame Jessie for behaving that way with Amanda considering the fact that the latter was being infuriating. As much as he was enjoying the exchange between the two girls he realised he was getting late for his date with Kim. He turned to Jessie and said.

"I am getting late for the movie. Do you want to come?" he asked in an earnest voice. Fortunately he missed the cold look that Kyle was bestowing upon him. Before Jessie could reply Kyle intervened.

"She can't." Then turning towards Jessie he said flatly, "we need to help Nicole with the preparations for tomorrow." Jessie gave him an odd look then turning to Nick she said apologetically.

"I am sorry but Kyle is right. I can't come."

Nick just gave her a reassuring smile and answered her with a friendly smile.

"It's a pity. Maybe some other time. See you on Monday." He took his leave and exited The Rack. Lorie gave Kyle a reproachful look while Amanda looked at him with mild irritation. She resumed the conversation.

"It's a good thing mum gave me permission. It's been ages since I have been to the seaside. I was thinking of preparing an apple pie for tomorrow. I know it's your favourite, isn't it Kyle?" She asked in a sweet voice that just infuriated Jessie. She forced herself not to make a scathing remark that would no doubt annoy Kyle.

To her annoyance Kyle smiled warmly at Amanda and stated in surprise.

"You still remember that." Amanda smiled shyly at him and nodded. _Why is he such a fool?_ Jessie wondered angrily.

"Of course I do. I remember all your likes and dislikes." She said with a blush. Jessie wanted to gag at her comment but content herself at just rolling her eyes. Kyle started to look a bit uncomfortable. He glanced at Jessie's stony face and said hastily.

"We are probably getting late. Nicole must be waiting for us."

The others agreed with him and they all headed back home. Kyle chose to walk with Declan in order to avoid both Jessie and Amanda. _Whom do I choose?_ He thought with despair.

xxxxxxx

Later that night after they had dinner, they all helped Nicole and Stephan with the preparations for tomorrow. To Jessie's joy Stephan politely refused Amanda when the latter offered to help. She could see that she had been a bit disappointed. To Lorie's dismay Hillary would not be able to come with them and Jessie was slightly relieved as both Amanda and she were best friends and they would surely ruin her day. It was nearly ten o'clock when Stephan and Lorie retired to bed but not before they warned the teenagers to get up a bit early tomorrow morning. Jessie took a bath and agreed to watch TV with Lorie. They were soon joined by Kyle and Josh. Josh was a bit grumpy as Kyle had defeated him three times in a row at G-Force. Soon enough all of them were laughing and teasing each other. At that moment Jessie felt that she was really a part of the family. She went to bed feeling happy and wondered why Kyle loved apple pies. She herself disliked them.

xxxxxx

**A/N ** _**I am sorry that this chapter is a bit short. The next one will be the day at the beach.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks again for**__** the reviews. Do excuse me for any grammatical mistakes.**_

Jessie woke up slowly after becoming aware that someone was lightly shaking her shoulders. She opened her eyes in confusion and encountered Kyle's green eyes which were twinkling with amusement. _Wish I could wake up everyday like this._ Jessie thought longingly. She gave a small yawn and smiled at Kyle who smiled back.

"It's time to wake up sleepyhead. You have approximately forty minutes to get ready. Did you forget that we have to go to the beach?"

"Good morning to you too. Nope I did not forget. You could have woken up me sooner though." mumbled Jessie in a sleepy voice.

A pleasant tingle went through Jessie when Kyle laughed. He looked really excited at the prospect of going to the beach and Jessie shared his enthusiasm. However she became less excited when she heard Amanda's annoying voice from downstairs. Kyle did not seem to notice this for he grinned at her and said in a warm voice.

"I will leave you to get dressed. Don't forget to take your sunscreen." Jessie nodded and he went away from the room.

It was kind of sweet that he had been the one to wake her up. Jessie smiled at that thought and got up from the bed. She hastily took a bath and went into her room. She pulled on her lime green swimsuit and then quickly wore a pretty sundress. It was her favourite as Sarah had chosen it for her while they had once gone out for shopping. The dress was sleeveless and had red and black small flowery patterns on it. It reached just above her knees. She confined her make-up to just a touch of lipstick, a swirl of the waterproof mascara brush and a dash of a light floral scent that blended with, rather than masked, the clean, subtle fragrance of soap and water. Her now longer dark hair was clipped at the nape with a favourite slide. Leaning forward she surveyed herself with satisfaction in the mirror. Grabbing her beach bag she slipped her feet into a pair of white sandals. Taking one last look at her reflection in the mirror, she took a deep breath and made her way downstairs. She was met with the sight of Amanda who was wearing a pink and short sundress. She frowned when she realised that she was standing a bit too close to Kyle and was laughing at Kyle's comment.

Xxxxx

Kyle and Amanda were talking about the first time he had swum with her help and they were both laughing at the memory. Suddenly Kyle sensed Jessie's presence and he slightly turned his head towards the staircase and only one thought went through Kyle. _She looks so beautiful._ He had really seen Jessie wearing dresses except for the Latnok party and even then he had thought she had looked gorgeous but he had been too preoccupied with Amanda to give her further thought during the party. Amanda's cough interrupted him. He did not realise he had been staring at Jessie. He glanced questioningly at Amanda only to realise that both girls were glaring at each other and he thought if they did it any harder, laser beams would shoot out of their eyes. He quickly went towards Stephan's side to help him load the minivan they had rented for the day.

Amanda was seething with anger. She had seen the way Kyle was looking at Jessie and she had been infuriated beyond reason. And what was worse, Kyle had not even complimented her today which he usually did. Abandoning all pretence of being nice she had glared at Jessie who of course glared back. It did not help that the brunette was looking carelessly pretty without too much efforts. She watched with narrowed eyes at Jessie who was making her way towards her. They did not even bother to greet each other.

"Is there any particular reason why you are glaring at me?" Jessie asked sarcastically.

Amanda glared at her further and said in a clipped voice.

"You must have been disappointed upon learning that I was coming to the beach with you all. You know it was Kyle who invited me"

Annoyance began to sizzle inside Jessie and she replied in a bored tone.

"You wouldn't believe how much I was. And furthermore it was Nicole's idea to invite you. Kyle only completed the task."

Amanda tried to come back with a witty remark but Stephan interrupted them.

"Enough talking girls. It is time to go." He did not appear to have heard their conversation for which both girls were relieved. They both plastered a fake smile for his benefit and went outside towards the minivan.

To Kyle's discomfort he found himself sitting between Jessie and Amanda. He looked helplessly at Lorie who was deeply amused. Not to infuriate anyone of them Kyle talked mostly with Josh. Jessie remained silent during the entire ride except for when she spoken to.

xxxxxx

They arrived at the beach in exactly forty minutes. Stephan managed to choose a secluded corner as fortunately the beach was less crowded. The beach was a stretch of white sand that was sheltered from the wind by a line of palm trees. It was such a beautiful place that in spite of herself, Jessie felt herself relaxing, responding to its soothing restfulness. The only jarring note was Amanda who seemed to be permanently glued at Kyle's side. While the men were busy removing out the food and drinks Jessie allowed herself to go near the sea. She watched some children playing with the sand and for a moment became sad by the fact that she and Kyle had never gotten the chance to do so. She slightly jumped when she sensed Kyle placing a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a lazy smile.

"It is so peaceful out here, isn't it?" he asked while he gazed at the laughing children. Jessie gave him a dazzling smile and answered softly.

"Yeah it is. I am so glad we came. We could use some more memories."

Kyle chuckled and squeezed her hand. He smiled at the laughing children who were waving at them. Jessie waved back. Kyle then turned to Jessie and said in an earnest voice.

"You look pretty today." Jessie blushed and thanked him. Kyle continued smoothly.

"Its not often I see you in dresses. For the most time you wore jeans and shirts." Jessie laughed and said in a teasing voice.

"They are practical if we have to do rescue missions."

"Yeah it is." Kyle agreed with a grin.

They both stayed comfortably silent and only headed back when Nicole called them. They waved at the children one last time and went towards their family.

xxxxxx

It was too early for lunch so the teenagers decided to play volleyball. Jessie was really enjoying herself. She had forgotten all her problems and she could see that Kyle was feeling the same. He appeared to be fully relaxed and content. Occasionally he would smile at Jessie and asked her if she was enjoying herself. She could not help but feel pleased by his attention and concern. Soon it was time for lunch and the boys fell upon the food eagerly and with whoops of pleasure. Jessie smiled at their antics. She accepted a plate from Nicole and ate slowly.

"Are you enjoying yourself Jess?" asked a smiling Stephan.

Jessie gave him a beaming smile and answered brightly.

"I am. Thank you for bringing us here." Stephan waved aside her thanks and replied warmly.

"As long you are all enjoying yourselves I am happy to be of service." Jessie laughed at his comment.

After lunch Nicole and Stephan announced that they were going for a walk. The others sank gratefully into the loungers that they had brought along. Soon after, Declan and Lorie went for swimming. Jessie who had never really learnt to swim had already decided to take a walk along the beach to hunt for shells and told Kyle so. Unfortunately Amanda heard her and asked in disbelief.

"Don't you know how to swim? I am a great swimmer myself. I have even taught Kyle." she said smugly.

"Wow, Amanda knows how to swim. Real Headline Material." Jessie muttered under her breath so that Amanda would not hear her. Kyle hid a smile at her remark.

"I can always teach you how to swim. It is easy to learn." Kyle volunteered warmly to Jessie's happiness. She watched as Amanda's smug smile disappeared and smirked at her. Turning to Kyle she accepted sweetly.

"Of course. I would love to." Kyle avoided looking at Amanda's furious face and simply nodded.

xxxxxx

_A/__N Sorry for the short chapter. Please review. Your opinion really matters. _


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry for the late update. I was really busy. Thanks again for the reviews and please excuse me for any grammatical mistakes.**_

Jessie watched with amusement as Amanda glared at her and smirked in response. However it soon disappeared when Amanda stood up and started to remove her sundress to reveal the skimpy white bikini she was wearing. The bikini was almost indecent according to the brunette. She watched with disgust as Kyle ran his eyes appreciatively over Amanda and was tempted to hit him. _Who could blame him? She should be arrested for indecent exposure for wearing this thing_. Jessie thought sourly. Apparently Amanda was aware of their reactions as she gave Kyle an innocent smile and a triumphant glance towards Jessie who simply glared at her.

"Kyle shall we go?" asked Jessie in a cold voice. The dark haired teenager smiled at her and nodded.

Jessie reluctantly removed her own sundress but was too angry at Kyle to notice his appraising quick glance. Her own swimsuit was decent but it fitted her perfectly. Not waiting for the other two she quickly made her way towards the sea and only halted when she came near it. She had been a bit wary of sea after she had nearly drowned twice. She felt Kyle's presence behind her but did not bother to turn around. However she was a bit surprised when he took her hand and starting to lead her into the water. She was a bit ashamed when she slightly panicked but felt reassured when Kyle squeezed her hand firmly.

"We will start with the basic steps first. Get used to the water." Kyle said soothingly and Jessie nodded. Soon she was enjoying the feel of the warm water against her skin and was unprepared when Kyle gripped her hand and towed her out into slightly deeper water and instinctively clutched him.

"Don't clutch me so," he scolded, but gently with an undertone of laughter. Jessie blushed furiously and pushed him away.

Kyle only chuckled and said in a helpful tone.

"Just stretch out and let the water hold you up. I will keep my arms under you. You don't have to do anything but float."

Jesse cautiously followed his directions feeling enormously reassured by Kyle. She stretched out unhesitatingly and to her amazement she was soon floating.

She heard Kyle said in an approving voice.

"Good job."

He continued to teach her for the next thirty minutes. Both avoided looking at each other whenever they touched accidentally but could not ignore the electrified feeling that went through them at the touches. By that time Jessie had become a good swimmer.

Feeling suddenly playful she splashed some water at Kyle who had been lazily floating on his back. Kyle did not waste time and retaliated.

"Shall we have a race?" she asked eagerly and Kyle grinned at her.

"I should warn you though I will win because I am definitely faster than you." Jessie said teasingly.

Kyle laughed and soon both of them swam towards the far end. The water felt cool and cleansing against their skin. To her surprise Kyle won the race and she pouted at him.

Kyle affectionately ruffled her hair and said consolingly.

"Don't worry; maybe you will get lucky next time." Jessie smirked at him.

"Definitely." She answered haughtily.

"Of course, it is not exactly my fault if I happen to be faster than you." Kyle continued in a teasing voice. Jessie playfully pushed him and within minutes both of them were splashing water at each other. Jessie had never felt so happy and alive.

xxxxx

Amanda watched Jessie and Kyle from where she was swimming. She was trying real hard not to slap Jessie. They were too close for her liking. She had seen the way Kyle had looked at her earlier in her white bikini and she had felt a bit triumphant but Kyle had not looked at her way even once after they had gotten into the water. He was too busy paying attention to Jessie and she felt really jealous. She wondered how she should get her attention without appearing desperate but could not find any idea. _Maybe I should drown, perhaps then he will notice me. _She thought bitterly and actually considered the idea but soon realised Kyle could see through her ploy. After all she had been the one to teach him how to swim. She was just pondering on ways on how to grab Kyle's attention when suddenly she felt a shooting pain in her ankle. She had just hurt her foot on a coral. She winced at the pain but soon enough it no longer hurt that badly. She cursed silently but then suddenly got an idea. She smiled smugly before crying out.

"Ouch, my ankle."

Kyle who had been busy teasing Jessie about her defeat heard Amanda's cry of pain. He immediately looked around for her. Upon spotting her, he quickly made his way towards her thus missing Jessie's hurt expression. His only thought was that Amanda was hurt and he had to help her.

xxxxxx

Jessie frowned in confusion when she heard Amanda's shout and watched with pain as Kyle quickly swam towards the blonde. _Typical Kyle, always being the hero_. She thought bitterly as she watched Kyle helping Amanda out from the water and leading her towards the beach. She resignedly got out and was about to enquire what had happened when she saw Amanda flung herself at Kyle and kissed him soundly on the mouth. The kiss lasted about one minutes but it was enough to ruin Jessie's entire day. She watched with disbelief as the two slowly broke away from the kiss. She actually felt her heart shattered and wondered stupidly if the others could hear it. She felt the tears coming and hastily dived into the water and swam furiously until she was far away from them. The kiss played repeatedly in her mind. She was both furious and hurt. She slowly sat on the white sand, feeling too numb to register the fact that she was shivering. She completely overlooked the fact that it had been Amanda who had kissed Kyle. She sighed miserably and wondered if she should just forger Kyle.

Xxxxxx

Kyle had just reached Amanda and looked at her pained face with concern. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and asked her in a worried voice.

"Amanda what happened? I heard you shout in pain."

Amanda tried not to look guilty and said in a whining voice.

"Oh Kyle, I hurt my ankle on a coral and it really hurts. I am sorry if I have disturbed you."

Kyle shook his head and said firmly.

"Don't say like that Amanda. You did not disturb me at all. Is it hurting a lot?"

Amanda nodded in a seemingly miserable way. Kyle started leading her towards the shore. Once there he bent down and examined her ankle. The area was a bit red but otherwise it appeared alright.

"Maybe it's an internal wound." He thought aloud.

"Maybe. It does hurt a bit." Amanda said. She was a bit relived by his assumption. She watched curiously as Kyle placed his hand on her ankle and concentrated hard. The practically non-existent pain she had disappeared quickly. She was amazed at his powers. She glanced around for Jessie and saw her looking at their way. Not wanting to miss this opportunity she turned towards Kyle and said warmly.

"Thank you Kyle. That was so sweet of you." Kyle smiled back at her but was unprepared when she suddenly flung herself at him and kissed him. He was too surprised and instinctively kissed her back so as not to hurt her. He gently pulled himself away from her.

"Oh I am so sorry Kyle. It was an impulsive reaction of mine. I was not really thinking." Amanda started to rant. Kyle did not know what to say and mumbled an "it is ok". He then remembered Jessie and became extremely anxious. He hastily looked around for her but she was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe she had not seen the kiss. _He thought hopefully but deep down he knew that she had seen it and felt extremely guilty. He could not bring himself to blame Amanda as she was looking really embarrassed. Without saying anything he helped her to her feet and started to search for Jessie all the while wondering what would he say when he would meet her. _I am so sorry Jessie._ He thought remorsefully.

xxxxxx

**Note: Ok some of you are really going to hate me but rest assured Kyle will choose Jessie ultimately. So please bear with me. **


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the late update.**_

Amanda sat on the lounger and tried not to curse out aloud. She had hoped that after the kiss, maybe Kyle would make his decision and choose her but he had not even said a word about the kiss. She was highly disappointed but nevertheless a bit satisfied that he had at least kissed her back even though she was the one who had thrown herself at him. She tried to ignore the guilt that had been on Kyle's face after the kiss. She soon spotted Kyle. Feeling suddenly courageous, she ran at his side and gave him small smile. To her relief, he smiled back even though it was a bit strained.

"Hey…have you found Jessie?" she asked after a few seconds of silence. Kyle shook his head and said in a helpless voice.

"No…she must have gone far, I will wait for a few minutes to give her a bit of time and then I will go looking for her."

"Are you…feeling guilty about the kiss? Amanda asked hesitantly. Kyle sighed and wondered how he should answer her. He did feel guilty but did not know if he should tell Amanda the truth. He finally answered.

"I don't really know. I really don't want to hurt her. She once said that I am the most important person in her life…" he trailed off.

Amanda felt the familiar resentful feeling and said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"But she now have the Tragers…she is not exactly alone." Kyle closed his eyes and said in a bleak voice.

"Yeah…but I am the only one like her…till the beginning we were there for each other."

"I understand Kyle…but you once said that you both are just good friends…so why are you feeling guilty…I missed our previous relationship." Amanda said in a gentle voice.

Kyle looked at her surprise and unwillingly thought about the way Amanda used to be his everything.

"I know Amanda…but I could not ignore the fact that I have feelings for her…these new feelings are stopping me from taking a decision." He answered hesitantly. He felt bad when he saw Amanda's face fell at his words.

"I do hope you understand…I really like you too…I seriously do not want to hurt you but…I also do not want to hurt Jessie." he continued softly.

"But you are hurting me." Amanda whispered.

"I am sorry." He said quietly.

"When I kissed you earlier…did you feel nothing?" asked Amanda with a sinking feeling. Kyle looked at her expectant face and said truthfully.

"Of course I did…but I also felt guilty."

Amanda did not know if she should feel relieved or anxious by his answer. They both remained silent for a few minutes before Kyle announced in an awkward voice.

"I must go find Jessie…see you later." Amanda gave him a stiff nod and watched as he started running in the opposite direction.

xxxxx

Jessie got up and started walking back as it was getting late. She felt as if she had been crying for hours. Her legs felt like lead and she was sure she looked like crap. She felt extremely tired and weak. She thought about the kiss Kyle and Amanda had shared and wiped her tears. She suddenly stiffened when she sensed Kyle's presence behind her. She took a deep breath and turned around to face an angry Kyle.

"Where the hell were you? Do you have any idea since how long I have been searching for you? I was nearly out of my mind with worry." Jessie stared at him with surprise. She had not realised she had wandered so far away in her misery.

"I did not ask you to look after me. I can perfectly take care of myself. No need to concern yourself with my well-being." She answered in a cold voice.

Kyle winced at her words and ran his fingers in his hair with frustration. He had been searching for her for nearly thirty minutes and he had been extremely worried as he knew Jessie was temperamental and unpredictable. His eyes softened as he took in her tear-stained face and miserable plight. She really looked fragile at this moment.

"Jessie…I was worried about you." He said in a gentler tone. Jessie raised her eyebrow at him and said sarcastically.

"Why? You and Amanda have seemed to enjoy _your little moment_ if I remember well."

"You saw the kiss?" Kyle asked in a resigned voice and his heart sank when he saw the pain in her eyes.

"Of course I did. You both were not being exactly modest." Jessie answered heartedly.

"Jessie…" started Kyle but she interrupted him in an icy voice.

"No need to explain to me…you have made your decision. That's it."

With that she turned her back on him and started to walk away from him. She did not want him to see her tears. She had only taken a few steps when Kyle abruptly grabbed her elbow and turned her around. She glared at him and tried to remove his hand. Kyle loosened his grip but did not release her.

"I have not yet made my decision. She was the one to kiss me." He said exasperatedly.

Jessie stopped struggling and snapped at him.

"You kissed her back. Don't even try to justify yourself. I saw it." And to her horror some tears escaped her eyes. Kyle closed his eyes for a brief moment. He really hated to see her cry.

"I admit I kissed her back…but I was too surprised by the kiss. It was not really my intention to kiss her back." Kyle explained.

"I don't care…why don't you just admit you want her back? After all she is your soul mate." Jessie retorted furiously.

"Don't talk like that…I am really sorry…I know I have hurt you and I am sorry about it." Kyle whispered painfully. Her words were hurting him but it pained him more to see her so dejected. Jessie was now crying softly.

"Why? Why do I love you so much? It hurts me." she said between sobs. Kyle gathered her closer to him. He seriously did not know what to say. After a few minutes Jessie self-consciously eased back from him.

"What happened to _her_?" she asked harshly.

"She hurt her ankle…it was paining her a lot." Kyle answered cautiously. Jessie stared at him in disbelief and without thinking said in a heated voice.

"She is such a good actress. I am sure she was faking it." Kyle frowned at her and answered a bit impatiently.

"Of course not. She was really injured. You must be mistaken."

Jessie gave a bitter laugh at his answer and said sarcastically.

"So you both kissed to ease the pain. How romantic."

"I told you she was the one to kiss me and she is sorry about it. It was…rather an impulsive action." Kyle mumbled.

"So you are telling me that her ankle was hurt but that did not stop her from kissing you enthusiastically." Jessie retorted.

"No, she kissed me after I… healed her." Kyle said quietly.

His answer was enough to infuriate her beyond tolerance. His words kept ringing in Jessie's ears and she felt as if she was suffocating.

"You healed her because she was suffering from _an ankle pain_ and you are telling me that you haven't yet made your choice."

"She was really suffering Jessie." Kyle said desperately to appease her.

"Too bad you can't heal her of her hypocrisy. Why can't you see through her?" Jessie cried out impatiently.

Kyle tried to keep his calm and answered as patiently as possible.

"You are being ridiculous. She would never fake something like that. I know her too well for that."

"I am being ridiculous. Fine then if that is the case why the hell don't you leave me alone? I have had enough of you." Jessie answered through gritted teeth.

"Stop being difficult Jessie. You know that I care about you." Kyle tried to reason with her.

Jessie glared at him. Taking a deep breath, she said in a deceptively calm voice.

"You know what? I am really not good for you. We no longer seem to get along with each other. You may care for me but you obviously love Amanda. So do me a favour go back to her and leave me alone."

It was now Kyle's turn to stare at her in disbelief. He can't believe she was saying this to him.

"Tell me you are joking…I am telling you that the kiss was a mistake. It did not mean anything." Kyle said in a persistent voice.

"A kiss always means something." Jessie whispered coldly but the pain was visible in her eyes.

Kyle was about to argue with her but Jessie did not give him time and continued.

"Don't worry about me. I will no longer cry over you. You have made your choice and I will respect that. You are certainly not the sole guy on this planet. I will certainly find another one."

With that parting line she pushed him away and started heading back. But she gasped when she found herself slammed against Kyle's chest with one fluid movement. Jessie stared at him with confusion and surprise. Confused by his action and surprised to see the anger in his eyes.

"No you won't." He said grimly before he bent his head and kissed her. Jessie was too shocked to react but after she got her senses back she started to struggle against him but he did not let her go. He was kissing her gently but firmly and soon enough Jessie stopped struggling and started to kiss him back. They both felt the electrified feelings that went through them and the kiss became deeper. Kyle raked his fingers into her dark wet hair and pulled her closer to him. All thoughts left him and he felt complete.

xxxxx

**Hope you all like it and pleas****e excuse me for any grammatical mistakes. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry about the late update. I have been busy with my other fics. Please review and excuse me for any mistakes. Thank you for your kind reviews.**_

Jessie felt as if she was floating. The fact that Kyle had voluntarily kissed her made her feel wanted and cherished. It felt as if time had stood still and both of them wanted to capture this moment forever. Both slowly broke away from the kiss and there were a few minutes of silence. Now that her mind was clear Jessie remembered Amanda and the way she had kissed Kyle. The latter was looking intensely at her and it surprised Jessie a bit that he was not looking embarrassed. Both stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Why did you kiss me?" Jessie asked half indignantly and half curiously. Kyle gave her a slight smile and answered slowly.

"Because I wanted to. It was the only way to get your attention." He omitted the fact that he had became angry when she had said that she would go out with other boys and that had partly provoked him to kiss her. He did not want to give her the expression that he owned her. Jessie glared at him and asked sarcastically.

"It is a habit of yours to kiss girls when you want to get their attention?"

"Not really but it was not the sole reason I kissed you. I told you that…I wanted to." Kyle answered sheepishly.

"Kyle right now I am feeling like a rebound girl." Jessie stated while raising her eyebrow.

"A rebound girl? Why?" asked a confused Kyle.

"You are asking me why? You had just kissed Amanda one hour ago and now me. You had just behaved like a typical dumped guy." Jessie answered with a scowl and actually stamped her foot.

Kyle would have laughed at her childish behaviour but he was not at all amused by what she had just told him.

"I have not been dumped and you are certainly not a rebound girl." Kyle assured her with exasperation.

"You could have fooled me." muttered Jessie.

"Hey you are forgetting that you kissed me back." Kyle snapped. Jessie was about to retort when suddenly Kyle's mobile started to ring. Jessie could not help but exclaim sarcastically.

"Must be precious Amanda."

Kyle wisely ignored her and cringed when he saw that it was truly Amanda who was calling. Jessie refrained from jumping up and telling him, _I told you so_, when she heard Amanda whine on the phone. Kyle ended the conversation quickly so as not to infuriate Jessie further.

"They are looking for us. It is quite late. We need to head back home." Kyle announced with an apologetic smile.

"Fine. Let's go." Jessie answered shortly. Kyle shook his head with defeat and both slowly started to head back. None of them talked on the way as they were both feeling awkward. However Jessie felt a bit relieved that Kyle had actually wanted to kiss her and not the way around although she knew that this did not mean that he had already made his choice. She was now more determined than ever to win Kyle even if it meant competing with Amanda.

Kyle was feeling greatly confused. He had kissed both Jessie and Amanda and both kisses were different. The kiss with Amanda had been sweet and gentle but while kissing Jessie he had felt complete and strangely enough he had not felt guilty such as the case with Amanda. He had felt the need to kiss her and the electrifying feeling had just deepened the need. It infuriated him that he was not being able to make a decision. He did not want to hurt anyone of them maybe that is why he is not yet making his choice but deep down he knew who is the one for him.

Xxxxx

Soon enough they found the Tragers. Nicole looked at them suspiciously but refrained from saying anything. The boys quickly loaded the minivan while the girls tidied up around. Amanda was glaring at Jessie now and then. Jessie glared back and ignored her. Amanda soon cornered her and asked furiously.

"Why were you both so late?"

Jessie gave her a mocking smile and answered through gritted teeth.

"That, my dear Amanda, is none of your damn business." The other girl was about to retort when they both saw Nicole heading their way. Both hastily changed their expressions.

"How is your ankle?" Jessie quickly asked with fake sweetness.

"Absolutely fine. Thank you very much." Amanda answered with an equally fake sweet voice.

Nicole was now standing before them. She took a basket that Amanda was holding and smiled at them.

"No need to pretend to be polite in front of me. I am not a psychiatrist for nothing."

With that parting line she gave both of them another smile and went away with the basket. Both girls watched her retreating back with shock and wisely said nothing to each other.


	20. Chapter 20

_**I am extremely sorry for the late update. I was so busy with university work. Please review and excuse me for any grammatical mistakes.**_

Jessie stared at her computer screen but her mind was not on her project but rather on Kyle and the kiss that they shared. She just did not understand him. She knew that he still had feelings for Amanda. She sometimes wondered if she was fighting a lost cause. She feared that she would be devastated if Kyle chose Amanda. Even now, the pain was too much and all she wanted was Kyle to accept her. She got up from her chair and went towards the window. She heard someone knock on the door. She knew it was Kyle and did not answer. After a few seconds the door opened and she sensed his presence. She did not bother to turn around.

Kyle coughed discreetly and with a sigh Jessie finally turned around to face him. She noted that he was looking tired.

"What do you want?" she asked in a neutral voice. Kyle looked at her carefully and asked in a curious voice.

"Are you still angry with me?"

Jessie looked at him with surprise and shook her head. She was really not angry about the kiss but she was still miffed about the kiss that he shared with Amanda. Kyle took a few steps towards her and looked into her eyes. Jessie looked at him with confusion.

"I don't regret anything…or rather I don't regret kissing you." Kyle whispered.

Jessie looked at him with surprise and stared at him wordlessly. She just did not know what to say. He sounded so sincere.

"Won't you say anything?" he asked while not removing his eyes from her. Kyle was amazed when Jessie blushed slightly.

"I don't know what to say…though I don't know what to think about the kiss." Jessie admitted.

"Do you regret the kiss?" He asked and it took Jessie a few moments to answer.

"Not really. It was rather unexpected. I mean you took me by surprise." Jessie answered wryly. Kyle laughed softly. It amazed him how he could be so comfortable around Jessie and he was normally a shy guy.

"Jessie you do know that I really care for you." Kyle said gently. Jessie gave him a sad smile and inwardly thought; _yeah but not enough to choose me._ Her thoughts were interrupted when she soon found herself enveloped in Kyle's hug. She blissfully hugged him back.

xxxxxx

The next morning Jessie woke up late as it was Sunday. She remained in the bed thinking about the day before. She was not foolish to know that Kyle still had feelings for Amanda; after all she was his first love. Shaking off these depressing thoughts, she proceeded with her daily work. She was surprised and annoyed to find Amanda in the living room talking and laughing with Kyle, Lorie and Josh. They immediately stopped talking when they became aware of her presence. Amanda gave her a cold look while Josh teased her about getting up late.

"Hey…you finally woke up." was Kyle's warm greeting. Jessie smiled at him and gave Amanda a stiff nod. There were a few minutes of awkward silence which was broken by Lorie's attempts of conversation. Jessie did not participate in their talks. She studied Kyle's reactions towards Amanda but he was being only friendly.

"Kyle, I need a favor from you." Amanda said sweetly while ignoring Jessie's sharp look at her.

Kyle looked surprised and avoided looking at Jessie knowing fully well that she was looking angry. He gave Amanda a slightly uncomfortable smile.

"Sure…with what?"

"I am having some problems with my computer. Could you please check it for me?" the blonde asked with a sweet smile.

Kyle hesitated slightly but then accepted with a smile. Jessie felt angry and tried to control herself.

She got up brusquely from her seat and stated in a neutral voice while ignoring Kyle's resigned look.

"I am going for a walk. Please tell Nicole not to wait for me for lunch. I have lunch plans with Kim. " she lied effortlessly. She made her way towards the door and went away without a backward glance.

xxxxxx

**A/N sorry for the short chapter**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hi…I am extremely sorry for the late update. I was too busy and a big thank you to all my reviewers. Do excuse me for any grammatical mistakes.**_

Jessie stared at her hands all the while hurting inside. She sometimes wished that she did not love Kyle. She also wondered at Amanda's determination to win Kyle. She remembered the way Kyle was hurt when Amanda dumped him and even at that time it was because of her. Both girls wanted Kyle and the latter did not know whom he loved truly. She sighed and looked around her. She was in the woods again and ironically she had unconsciously wandered in the same place where Kyle had saved her. She smiled in fond remembrance. She thought about calling Kim but she did not want to disturb her and besides she wanted to be alone for some while. Her musings were interrupted when her mobile started to ring. She wearily picked it up and frowned when she saw it was Kyle. She thought about ignoring him but she convinced herself that would seem too childish.

"Hello…what do you want?"

"Jessie where are you?" came Kyle's concerned voice.

"What do you want?" repeated Jessie.

She heard him sigh over the phone. She could imagine him running his fingers through his hair with frustration and almost smiled.

"I am fine Kyle. Don't worry about me. I guess you must be busy with Amanda right now."Jessie continued in a toneless voice.

"Jessie…must you be so difficult?" Kyle asked with exasperation.

"Yup and that's the way I am. You should know this." Jessie replied sarcastically.

"Yes I know that but you are being annoyed for no valid reason at all. I am just going to check her computer. That's all."

"Who is stopping you? Go ahead and while you are at it do check her brain too." Jessie snapped before snapping her mobile shut.

"Silly boy." Jessie muttered under her breath.

xxxxxx

Kyle stared at his mobile and resisted the urge to throw it against the wall. He really hated it when Jessie is angry with him especially when it was just not his fault. He took a deep breath and hastily picked up his mobile when his it started to ring. He could not help but feel a bit disappointed when he saw Amanda's name in the screen. He wearily picked up the phone and assured her that he was coming.

A few minutes later he was at her door and he was not the least surprised when Amanda's mother, Carol, opened the door. He attempted a smile while she only raised her eyebrows in return.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Bloom. How are you?" Kyle asked politely. Mrs. Bloom frowned at him and asked in her usual suspicious manner.

"Good afternoon. May I enquire what brings you here?" Kyle tried not to grimace and wished Amanda had already told her the reason he was here. He really did not need this irritating talk right now. Fortunately he was saved from answering by Amanda's arrival. Kyle gave a relieved smile to which she returned by smiling apologetically.

"Mum he is here to fix my computer. I called him." Amanda told her mother hurriedly.

"Hmm….alright then. You two behave yourselves." Mrs. Bloom said in a reproving voice. Amanda rolled her eyes and dragged Kyle to her room. Her mother's annoyed gaze followed them which reminded Kyle another reason why he should not date Amanda.

"I am so sorry Kyle…my mum can be quite difficult sometimes. I wish she was easier on you." Amanda said in an annoyed tone. Kyle gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's ok. I understand." He said in a warm voice and without thinking, he asked curiously.

"Didn't you tell her that we broke up?"

Amanda's happy expression disappeared completely and Kyle could have kicked himself for being so tactless. He tried to find words to lessen the blow but could not come up with anything. After a few second of awkwardness, Amanda broke the silence.

'No I didn't. She thinks that we got back together." She replied wistfully. Kyle frowned but did not pressure the issue.

"Shall we have a look at the compute?" he asked instead.

"Oh…don't you want to talk for a bit?" Amanda asked hopefully. Kyle gave her a slight smile and lied awkwardly.

"I would have loved to but I am kinda in a hurry." Amanda tried to hide her disappointment and instead gestured him towards her computer. Kyle was a bit surprised to find that the problem was a small one and could have been easily fixed by Amanda. He could not help but point it out to her.

"There was nothing to worry about. I am surprised you could not fix it yourself. It's a minor technical problem." He said with a frown. Amanda immediately tensed which did not go unnoticed by Kyle.

"Oh really…I am not really good at fixing these things." Amanda replied with a forced smile. Kyle smiled back uncertainly but could not help but feel a bit suspicious that she was doing this to gain his attention.

"Well I must get going…see you around." Kyle said.

"Yeah. Thank you for your help." Amanda said with a weary smile. Things had not clearly gone the way she wanted and she could tell that Kyle was getting suspicious.

Xxxxxx

Jessie was still sitting against a tree when she sensed an all too familiar presence. Sure enough she looked up from the ground to see a half-irritated and half-relieved Kyle. She frowned and was about to speak when Kyle beat her to it.

"You are so predictable. I knew I would find you here. So what happened to your lunch date with Kim? And before you say anything, yes it's my business." He said without a pause.

Jessie glared at him but did not deem it necessary to answer him. She instead crossed her arms and tried to ignore him hoping that he would get the message that she was not really in a good mood to talk.

"So you have switched back to the silent mode?" Kyle asked with amusement which made Jessie glared at him harder. She got up with annoyance to get away from him but Kyle would not allow that. She had barely taken two steps when Kyle grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"What the hell do you want with me? Can't you see that I am trying to ignore you?" Jessie finally exploded.

To his credit, Kyle kept his calm and replied in a neutral voice.

"I know but you are angry with me for no good reason. If this is about Amanda, then let me tell you I only went to fix her computer."

"I did not say anything. I just want to be alone. I have no interest how your day went with Amanda. That is your problem." Jessie said angrily.

"So why are you getting angry about it?" Kyle asked while tightening his grip on her seeing that she was trying to get away.

"I am not angry. I am just…never mind." Jessie answered through gritted teeth.

"No Jessie. We will sort this out today itself. You cannot be angry with me for petty little things even if it concerned Amanda. I was not the one who volunteered to help her with her computer. Why don't you understand this?" Kyle said in a cold and angry voice. Jessie stared at him with surprise and knew instinctively that he was not going to let this go.

Xxxxx

**A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger but I promise the next chapter will be interesting…please make my day by reviewing. Thank you**


	22. Chapter 22

**_I am extremely sorry for the late update. It has been now over two years since my last update but it was amazing to still receive reviews and messages concerning this fic. I want to thank all my reviewers. This one is short but I have already started working on the next chapter. Please leave a comment and forgive me for any grammatical/spelling mistakes. Take care: D_**

Chapter 22

"No Jessie. We will sort this out today itself. You cannot be angry with me for petty little things even if it concerned Amanda. I was not the one who volunteered to help her with her computer. Why don't you understand this?" Kyle said in a cold and angry voice. Jessie stared at him with surprise and knew instinctively that he was not going to let this go.

Jessie just stared at him without saying anything. She felt more and more unsure about Kyle's feelings for her. She stared at his beautiful green eyes and wondered if he will ever come to love her whole-heartedly and painfully thought about Amanda. _He will never be mine as long he has feelings for Amanda. _She thought with a sinking feeling. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to finish this today itself. She knew she can no longer keep getting angry at Kyle because of her selfishness. She gently, but firmly removed Kyle's hands and stepped back from him. Her thoughts were in a turmoil and she was not even sure what she was going to say or do is right or not. The words just spilled from her mouth.

"It is not your fault and I can no longer blame you." she said quietly.

XxxxxX

Kyle watched the conflicting emotions on her face and wondered what Jessie was thinking. He felt his anger towards drained away as he noted the confused and painful emotions in her eyes. He relaxed his grip and did not say anything when Jessie removed his hands. However, he was not prepared for what she said next.

"It is not your fault and I no longer blame you."

He continued to watch her in confusion and was about to say something but Jessie raised her hand and signaled him to stay quiet.

Kyle had this nagging feeling that he was not going to be happy with what she was going to say. He could sense her distraught emotions and it was affecting him greatly. Jessie gave him a trembling smile which did not reassure him at all and sighed before continuing.

"Kyle, you mean the most to me in this whole world and believe me when I said it hurts me when I hurt you. This has to stop. I deeply though about it and I realized how you have tolerated my childish behavior. This is not fair to you."

Kyle just looked at her with puzzlement before taking a step towards her. Jessie unconsciously took back a step and this caused Kyle to stop.

"Jessie, what are you talking about? You are completely wrong. I never felt the need to tolerate you." He said encouragingly and was about to continue but Jessie stopped him again.

"No. You are just being your usual kind self. I am hurting everyone and I do not want this." Jessie whispered more to herself than to him but he heard.

"I am here for you. You are not hurting anyone." Kyle said earnestly. To his dismay Jessie shook her head and said between clenched teeth.

"No I am and this only makes me more aware how different we are. I am damaged after all." She said the last part flatly. She did not notice Kyle's alarmed expression.

"No you are not and stop saying this word." Kyle snapped. Jessie just smiled bitterly at him and turned away from him.

"It is no use denying it. The sooner I accept this, the better it will be for me."

Kyle just angrily marched towards her and turned her round to face him and said in an equally angry tone.

"Is this a form of punishment because I hurt you? If it is, it is working perfectly well."

Jessie just gasped in surprise and said in a hurt voice.

"Of course not, I will never ever do this to you. Hurting you is the last thing on my mind"

Kyle let her go and raked his fingers through his hair and asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Then why? Why are you being like this?" Jessie gave him a reassuring smile and said carefully.

"As you said, we need to sort this out today itself."

XxxxxX

Kyle was feeling extremely nervous. He just hated the way Jessie was behaving. He sighed and forced himself to shoo away those negative doubts. He watched Jessie intently and was not surprised to see the emotional and conflicting emotions on her face. He knew she was hurting too but nothing what he said was comforting her. He thought of calling Nicole but knew Jessie would become angrier. He will just have to be patient and convince Jessie that she is not _damaged. _Hecleared his mind and started talking again.

"Jessie, I agree we need to sort this but not like this. Let us just go home"

Jessie walked towards the waterfall and said those words she never ever dreamed she would say.

"I want you to be with Amanda. It is clear you love her and I am just being selfish to make you choose."

Kyle listened with stunned silence and he felt as if he has been punched. He walked towards her and forcibly turned her round.

"You cannot mean this. This is just not you." He accused in a painful voice. Jessie just closed her eyes and drew in a ragged breath.

"Do not make it more difficult for me. Now go away before I said something else." She whispered. She felt her eyes burning but refused to cry. This was extremely hard for her but she knew it was for the best. She loved Kyle too much and right now she wanted him to be happy even if this meant he would choose Amanda.

**_A/N So I hope you like this chapter even though not much happened. This is still a Kessie fic keke…_**


End file.
